Mr and Mrs Black
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: They are the world's most deadly assassins. Their identities are a secret, even to each other...A fluff-AU story about Harry & Hermione being married & undercover assassins for secret organizations with one & only target: each other's lives. R&R!
1. One to Ten

_**OOOK Harmonian fellows, here is the first chapter of my new story. It will be a magical version of Mr. and Mrs. Smith in a way, it will be fluffy, smutty, angsty and of course Harmonian to the bone :)**_

_**I hope to have your support to this new story. I loved the movie and I hope to make a good job in the fic. **_

_**Check my profile page for news on CURRENT PROJECTS and to see NEW banners of the NEW stories of mine:)**_

_**SOMETHING MORE: the Sequel of the End of Illusions is already in mind and the first chapter will soon be up, so be prepared...**_

_**I will soon make the 2nd Harmonian Soundtrack so stay tuned to the profile page.**_

_**HUUGE thanks to my new beta Charmedlily for her precious help :)**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_Mr. and Mrs. Black_

_By ChristinaPotter09_

_Happy Endings are just Stories that haven't finished yet… Angelina Jolie—Mr. and Mrs. Smith_

Chapter 1

"Okay, I'll go first," Harry James Black started, dressed in expensive muggle clothes and sat on a comfortable armchair, "Let me just say that we really don't need to be here." He went on and the marriage councilor, Dr. Newman looked at the young man a bit confused but nodded "See, we've been married five years-"

"-six." Hermione Jane Black interrupted her husband in an instant, her beautiful curly hair were spread freely on her back and her beautiful eyes seemed calmed and welcoming with her lips forming a bright smile, her legs crossed in a lady like style and her hands intertwined with each other, her thumbs caressing the back of her hands nervously.

"Five, six years," Harry Potter went on sending an annoyed glance at his wife, he looked back at the councilor, "and, this is like a check up for us." Harry went on and sighed in frustration at the stupid face of the stupid muggle therapist in front of him. "Um, you know a chance to check the old garage, clean around, threw some old boxes with childish toys hidden inside the garage…"

Hermione threw a threading glance at her husband and his babbling and smiled uncomfortable at Dr. Newman again.

"Very well then, let's open the garage for starts." Dr. Newman said after noting something on his notebook. "Now, on a scale from one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?"

"Eight." Hermione said automatically, glancing at her husband and nodding to him for both in assurance.

"Wait, ten being perfectly happy, and one being totally miserable? Or-" Hermione sighed to relax herself and looked around in attempt to calm down as Harry started babbling and shuttering again around the simplest of questions. Dr. Newman looked puzzled between the two and cleared his throat.

"Just respond instinctively." He said to the couple.

"Okay," Harry glanced at Hermione, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Eight." They said at the same time and waited for a response from the therapist.

Dr. Newman nodded his head and scribed something on his notebook before he continued with a smile. "Okay, how often do you have sex?" Harry widened his eyes in wonder and confusion and his jaw dropped in shock.

Hermione remained silent and unmoving, "I don't understand the question." She finally said as her thumbs started caressing the back of her hands even more frantically.

"Yeah, I'm lost, is this a one-to-ten thing?" asked Harry after he recovered, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Like is one very little or is one something because... I mean; tech-technically speaking the... zero... zero would be nothing." Hermione babbled just like her husband did before and finished her sentence with a fake smile and a huge sigh.

"It's just an actual question; how often do you have sex?"

Neither answered. Hermione remained on her armchair, with her hands back on her lap unmoving and her brown eyes roaming from the man in front of her to her husband for a moment and then back to the muggle therapist.

"Okay, how about this week?" the therapist went on with a sigh and the couple remained silent with Harry looking dumbfounded and Hermione playing with her wedding ring, circling it frantically around her finger.

"Including the weekend?" asked Harry after a few seconds, earning another annoyed glance from his wife

"Yes, including the weekend." The therapist said and silence filled the office once again.

"Okay, let's move on," said Dr. Newman said knowing from the first seconds he asked the couple wouldn't answer the question anytime soon, probably because they needed time to remember or to calculate. "Describe how you first met." He went on and smiles returned on the couple's faces.

"It was in Monaco," replied Harry being fond of a question he could answer without trying to remember marks on his calendar…

"France" Hermione said annoyed but with the fake smile still on her face.

"Yeah, five years ago," nodded Harry as a smile made his honey eyes shine.

"Six." Harry's smile dropped. He finally returned the annoyed look at his wife who remained comfortable in her chair, smiling at the therapist.

"Right, five, six years ago." Harry said with no interest on fighting with her…

_Start of Flashback_

_France, five-six years ago…_

_Sounds of bombs and people screaming were easily heard around Paris. The murderer of Sebastian De Semlyen was one of the most shocking news of the week._

_Hermione Granger stormed inside the old hotel and looked around, police was searching for tourists who traveled alone. Hermione made sure her wand was safely tagged under her dress on it's hostler on her right thigh. She looked around panicked as she knew the police would soon move close to her._

_A handsome man from the bar had been observing her from the moment she entered the building. He knew what had happened and he knew the police were searching for people like him, and her. He made sure his wand was still close to him and in a place to reach it easily close to his back pocket and moved close to the beautiful brunette, the moment a policeman was asking her if is she's alone. She glanced for a moment at his direction and Harry felt like her eyes explained him the same plan he had in his own mind, her felt like they read each other's thoughts._

_Harry Potter moved close to the woman and smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly, sending the policeman on his way by telling him she is with him in French. Hermione smiled at the stranger and together they moved in his bedroom. They both stuck their ears on the wooden door and started listening to the noises from outside._

"_My name is Hermione Austen," she said with a warm smile at him, stretching her hand slightly, and her handbag resting on her forearm. Her eyes pinned on his honey ones._

"_Harry Black," He said, using his code name and took the hand he had kissed a few moments before to squeeze it gently. His own eyes lost and mixed in her brown ones._

_After a few hours Hermione and Harry found themselves in a small table of a tiny bar which played Cuban music, they couldn't believe they found such a place in Paris but they were more than happy to have some drinks in it._

"_To the working magic." Harry said and Hermione, even surprised at his toast clicked her glass with the stranger's._

"_So it speaks…" She said as she stood up and moved close to the small dance floor. "But, does it dance?..." she asked the grinning man as she started dancing seductively close to Harry, enjoying his eyes roaming on her hips which moved slowly beneath her white long skirt. Harry moved close to her and started dancing with her, brushing his body against hers, making her gasp and purr as her soft body rubbed against his hard male form in the rhythm of the Latin music._

_After a few songs a storm broke loose and all the other people in the bar left in a few seconds. Harry and Hermione didn't leave their dance however, they stood there, letting the water hit their bodies and makes them dance with each other even closer partly because the passion was more heated and partly they wanted to warm each other physically. The middle of the night found them back in Harry's room, soaked to the bone and aroused enough to tear each other apart. Harry and Hermione made sweet love all night long, both being careful of hiding their wands and having an eye on their magical powers as not to loose control…_

_The next day Hermione opened her eyes and looked around as sunlight was showering her body. She sighed as she didn't find Harry or his clothes anywhere in the room. She looked around once more; she had expected it, a usual muggle who just wanted a one nightstand… She shot her head up as she heard the door opening. Harry moved inside with a tray of breakfast on it. He smiled brightly at Hermione and placed the tray close to her._

"_Hey you stranger," Hermione said smiling as she found a small lily on the tray and placed it on her ear. Harry smiled more content as he saw this beautiful woman with the small lily._

"_Hey yourself," Harry said and Hermione smiled and took a sip for her coffee. Hermione stood up and moved close to him by the large window. Harry opened his arms and Hermione moved inside his hug. They were soon in a heated kiss; Harry pushed her against the window frame still kissing her passionately, ready to make her his, once again._

**_And this! was the start of the story, I promise to make more really soon so please stay tuned._**

**_Soo what you think of it? I'm sure many people wondering why Harry hasn't green eyes and why they didn't intuduce themselves with their true names, well I promise to answer the questions in the next chapie, what u think of them being in muggle marriage help? I'd like to see that hehe_**

**_please review_**

**_from the people who have seen the movie i'd like to know what u liked and disliked from it so i can know what is the best for the story..._**

**_kisses_**

**_Christina_**

* * *


	2. Past & Present

YEEEY my muse is back, i have the plot in my mind so if nothing goes wrong with me lol i will keep up with the updates, reviewing will help A LOT

huge thanks for the countless alerts, favs, reviews and love at the end of the wasted opportunity, you claimed in your reviews that i am talented, i only say that i'm loved by my amazing readers and reviewers... and motived by all of you as well 3

to the story, this is the second chapie... a filler... i hope you will like it guys

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2 – Past and Present

_Flashback _

'_Hun… are you sure?' Fleur Delacour asked her best friend as they kept dulling with spells inside the training room of Hermione's apartment. _

'_You know I never do something unless I have thought about it.' Hermione said as she blocked a muscle-paralyzing charm of her blond friend's. _

'_And what is he doing for a living?' Fleur asked as she sent a bone-softening curse but Hermione avoided it again and answered with one of her own that missed Fleur for an inch. _

'_He's is a constructor, he's out of town for periods of times… so it's perfect…' Hermione said as this time she hit Fleur with a binding charm and Fleur fell helplessly on the floor with a thud and a groan of pain right before Hermione could counter the spell that gave her the duel. _

'_Are you mental? A Muggle?' Ron Weasley asked in a shout as Harry Potter kept up his kickboxing with Ron's massive brother, Charlie. Harry grinned and nodded as he blocked a few punches and made a sharp blow on Charlie's face. _

'_She's fantastic, Ron, away from the magical world, oblivious to it, she'..i'.seen, the, sweetest, thing, i've, ever, seen!' Harry said as he kept punching Charlie with each word right before the older Weasley could punch him and make him fall, face down. _

'_And what's her job?' Ron asked as he watched the wrestling with Harry's head slammed on the ring's floor. _

'_She's a computer specialist in the Stock Market, she's like Wonder Woman of computers…' Harry said with admiration in his chocked by the death grip, voice. _

'_What is computers?' Ron wondered as Harry finally found the space to turn the wrestling to his favor and now had a row of punches on Charlie who tried to block them all. 'Anyway, it's going to pass like the others did.' Ron said and Harry grinned at him as now was holding Charlie by the head. _

'_Ron… I'm in love,' Harry said right before Charlie could take him down by pulling at his leg, he slammed on the ring with a thud. _

'_Oh come on now… in love, love needs a base, needs a background, see me and Lav-Lav… we have deepness.' Ron said as he looked at Harry but with the corner of his eye he caught Luna Lovegood passing by the ring as to reach another training set, he winked at her and she looked back at him amused. _

'_Ron… I asked her to marry me,' Harry said as now Charlie was punching him again and again while Harry tried to block the blows. Ron's eyes widened in shock and tried to move closer._

'_What?' he exclaimed. _

'_I'm getting married!' Harry rasped out in pain again and Ron was still looking at him in bewilderment. _

'_I can't hear you…'_

'_I'm getting married!'_

'_Can you please stop punching him? I think he said something crazy!' Ron tried to ask his brother who hadn't stopped the blows. _

'_I'M GETTING MARRIED!' Harry screamed this time in desperation…_

_PRESENT – 2011_

_The two whose parents were murdered_

_Should never even lay eyes on each other_

_If so, great love will bind them_

_And if these two unite, they will be capable of_

_Awful and Great Things_

_Maybe Worse things than His, maybe Greater than anyone else's_

_Together, they can overpower Him_

_Separated, they can be saved by each other..._

Hermione Black was with closed eyes as she remembered the prophesy, a prophesy made years ago, not for Mrs. Black but for her true self, Hermione Jane Granger and another man, the man she had never even look at, Harry Potter.

Her hand was touching the small, magically covered scar above her left breast, a souvenir given by old enemies in her teen years, now, as a thirty one year old woman, her enemies knew better than to scar her...

She sighed as she remembered the prophesy again. She had never seen Harry Potter in a picture or any kind of means to know his face, she had followed the prophesy word by word, she didn't want to fall in love with someone like him, even if it meant that they could take Voldemort down, the prophesy talked about her and Potter being capable of Awful and Great things, great things she liked…. Awful things scared her; she didn't want to become the next dark lady of the Wizarding world. She had enough drama in her life as it was at the moment.

Her organization and the Order had made sure not to bring the two people involved in the prophesy face to face, it was the main rule, never ever, get involved with people from other organizations, if so, you have forty eight hours to bring their heads on a plate, otherwise your head is declared and wanted for a few good bags of galleons.

The Order had hoped on the destruction of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and they had succeeded to destroy most of them a few years back, in that infamous Horcrux Hunt Potter had with some of his followers. They had thought that they had found every piece and destroyed it and when they had the Battle at Hogwarts, in 1998, they all hoped for Voldemort's death.

But the prophesy was clear and Hermione hadn't laid eyes on him, Voldemort survived yet again, as it was proven. Ever since, Hermione had been finally started as an active agent and soon she was the best of them all. There was one more Horcrux that Voldemort would try to take back, the Locket, the last of the Horcruxes, the only thing separating him from returning, the only thing that was to arrive in England in a few days. It was her last chance, if Voldemort's final Horcrux was destroyed, there would be no Voldemort and no prophesy, he could remain a weak remnant of no importance and he would be an easy target, she could overpower the prophesy and finally be free by its bounds.

Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror; she was a beautiful woman, elegant lips, warm eyes, perfect hair and a cute nose. Yet, the frown that had appeared between her eyebrows wasn't easy to abandon the place.

She had visited Dr. Newman on her own, without Harry who was just too annoying to be around there, she had told the therapist that there was a huge space between herself and her husband and that it was keep filling up with everything that they don't say to each other…and when she had asked what was that called, the answer was "marriage"…

She smiled bitterly, marriage, something she was so glad to jump into some years back, when her relationship with her husband was an adventure, a fairy tale of two people who met on the right moment, now marriage seemed like these old telemarketing commercials after midnight with you buying the promoted shit even when you know it's a waste of money…

Dr. Newman had asked Hermione how honest she is with Harry, well she was pretty honest, she wasn't lying to him, she just hid the truth…. She wished she could tell him…. "hello honey, I'm a witch and an undercover assassin who works for a secret organization that raised and trained me to stop criminals in their tracks…" yeah, she would love to see her poor Muggle husband's face at this, or when she'd draw out her well hidden wand and cast a firing spell on the curtains she had bought and he hated so much, or when she'd shown him her hidden arsenal under the oven in the kitchen...

'These filters need to be changed,' Harry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked at her husband who was right next to her, she hadn't even heard him approaching as they were both getting ready to go to their "jobs".

'Uhu,' Hermione only murmured as she sprayed her cleavage once with her expensive perfume and then moved away from her husband and closer to where her Prada high heels were waiting for her.

Harry sighed as he looked at her back moving away; he looked back at himself in the mirror, fake honey color in his eyes, no glasses, no scar. He was in perfect disguise for his Muggle wife and the rest of the Muggles that knew him. He was tired of this, of this swamp that was tagged as marriage in the papers co-signed by him and the moving back. He was tired of the dead flame. Once, Hermione and himself were all over the house, fucking like rabbits, she was mesmerizing, surprising him, now she was only bossy about those bloody new curtains.

Sometimes, he thought, it was funny to have a prophesy talking about you and a woman called Hermione and the fact of you not being allowed even to see each other, yet he was married to a Muggle Hermione and he was in the most boring marriage ever. If he had married Hermione Granger, he would have probably die or be killed or be turned into the next Voldemort, now that he was married to Hermione Austin, he would either die of boredom, or be killed by boredom, or turn out the next Voldemort because of boredom, all choices seemed possible…

For some reason he wasn't even sure of, he had returned, on his own to Dr. Newman's office, the other and they had a small chat. He wasn't sure why he had visited again. He had clarified that he loved his wife and that he wanted the best for her, but there were times… that he wanted to see her chocking to death by his grip, she could be annoying to no end, irritating, bossy and her cooking was the WORST ever! Even Ron's cooking during the Horcrux Hunt was better than the shit Hermione fed him daily for the past five years of marriage…

But it was his choice, he had chosen the woman he… loved and she was a Muggle, a clueless Muggle, of course sometimes he had wondered how could have a coincidence of two Hermiones around, one in the prophesy, one in his heart, but when he looked at her, unable even to boil an egg, he was sure she wouldn't even know what a potion is…

Many people had been surprised by his decision to marry a Muggle, Ginny Weasley was actually in shock as she had fancied him for years and they actually had a small fling in his sixth year, yet, he had things to do and a muggle girl with warm eyes had seemed the best choice after all the drama with Voldemort that didn't seem like ending.

He had tried to overpower the prophesy, he had found the Horcruxes, he had fought Him, but the prophesy was clear and that had been proven by realizing that there was one more Horcrux, the locket. Voldemort was out there, weak but searching for his final Horcrux, a Horcrux that was approaching England in a few days, a Horcrux that Harry was dying to have in his hands. If he did so, if he destroyed the darn thing, the prophesy would finally be invalid and there would be no more fear of him and that Hermione Granger and their predestined life as lovers and enemies, it would all be invalid. All he needed was to overpower the darn M.M.O. that always got in the way and have the Horcrux.

The M.M.O. was the Muggle-Magical Organization, made by wizards and witches in France as to stop criminals, the Order and Harry weren't sure if this MMO was as innocent as it had seemed but criminals that had been captured by them had never been back in action so the Order hoped that it was indeed a team of people working for something good. Of course there was no trust and the Horcrux was needed to be destroyed by Harry so he could finally cancel the prophesy so there was no space for mistakes. He needed the darn Locket and he was going to take it.

The couple moved in silence out of the house and moved close to their _Lancias_, one of their last things in common were their taste on cars. Hermione had a _Lancia Delta_ and Harry had a _Lancia Delta Turbo 8.1_ as he liked to hit the gear more than his wife.

'Dinner's at seven,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head.

'I'll be there… here….' He said as they both got inside their cars and had the engines roaring, they both tried to move through the path and they both hit the brakes as they almost collided with their cars, they both groaned in frustration for each other's stupidity and Hermione finally moved through first.

Harry didn't need a lot of time to reach his job in Grimmauld Place. He got inside the headquarters and soon Mss. Figg smiled at him and gave the paperwork he had to take care of. Harry thanked her and waved at Mr. Flitch, Mss Figg's all-time fiancé and then moved closer to his office's door. From the other corner, Ron Weasley came out of his own office and smiled at Harry as he scratched his pronounced belly to his way to the loo.

'Hey Ron, what's up?' Harry asked his mate who grinned and shrugged.

'Same… people need killing….' Ron said and Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. 'Hey Harry… We'll have a guys night at my house, Saturday night, barbeque, only boys and beers, it'll be awesome, mom and dad go to see Charlie in Romania… what you think?' Ron asked and looked pointedly at Harry who nodded as he entered his office.

'I'll talk to the lady.' Harry said and heard Ron sighing as he closed the door behind him.

'You want to use my floo? You know… maybe you'll want to scratch your balls or your ass and she needs to know….' Ron was heard out of the office and Harry sighed as he collapsed on his armchair before his desk.

'You live with your mother!' Harry shouted in response.

'Why you put her into this? She's a first class lady, she keeps me clean, she's cooking for me foods WITH TASTE… I have none to report to…. I'm the dumb guy?' Ron was heard again and Harry only sighed as he looked at the papers and found an envelope he needed to check out. He may wasn't the head of the Order, McGonagall was but he was still in the inner cycle. He opened the envelope and it moved itself and started producing sound.

'The target is called Draco Malfoy, he will be in British territory in three days, his nickname is the Dragon.' The voice started and Harry shrugged.

'The Dragon…' Harry murmured as the letter went on.

'Tonight, Goyle and Crabbe need to be out of the way,' the envelope went on and after giving the whereabouts it started tearing itself apart until there was no evidence of it left.

At the same time Hermione was getting in her own headquarters, a modern place in High Street of London. She put her hand inside the purple potion as to be granted the access and she moved in a small room where spells ran through her body as to indentify that it was her.

'There is a mission, Hermione,' the voice of the Father was heard. Hermione nodded her head.

'Tonight, McLaggen will be back in Britain… and in three days, Draco Malfoy, aka the Dragon, will be back in British ground, we believe he will be carrying the Package…' the Father's voice was heard again from the walls of the small room and Hermione waited for the rest of the instructions. When they were given to her she only smiled.

'I want clear things here, do not spoil the package, only bring it here.' The father said again and Hermione knew what the package was, she would swear it was in the shape of a locket…

'Yes, sir, clear, silent, perfect job…' Hermione confirmed and only then the door opened for her to move to the rest of the place where she met with the rest of the agents.

Hours later, the couple was getting ready again.

'Sweetie? Where you're going?' Harry asked as he saw Hermione putting the lipstick on her lips. She gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes and responded.

'A Hacker got through a server and they need me.' Hermione responded and Harry nodded his head in lack of interest.

'We promised the Longbottoms….' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

'I know, I'll be quick, where are you going?' she asked as she made sure her coat covered her body perfectly. Harry waved some betting papers.

'Just to see if I'll get lucky…' Harry said and Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she finally left the room and house while Harry followed suit a few moments later.

It wasn't difficult for Harry to find Crabbe, Goyle and the other two, Parkinson was gone for a mission but she'd return and then he'd kill her. After a few tequilas and a nice game of poker, Harry had made sure to disarm the three drunken idiots and he only waited for the perfect opportunity.

The moment Parkinson returned and asked who he was, his Muggle gun was sending Parkinson and the rest to the underworld, where they belonged.

Across town, Hermione was reaching the suite of the London Capital Hotel in her expensive clothes. A brown haired man opened the door that led to the actual bedroom of the suite and looked at her.

'Mss Atkins?' he asked and she nodded her head. He opened the door further and she got inside while he left the room. Hermione waited for awhile, with her hair still in a knot and her coat around her body. After a few moments Hermione heard a gargling sound and then a spitting and she made a grimace of disgust as the victim approached from the garden.

She had to admit that Cormac McLaggen had a very nice body, a handsome face and a very well shaped ass, his poor mother to lose such a nice boy… He looked at her up and down and then nodded his head. Hermione took the sign and unfasten the belt of her coat and unbuttoned it quickly after she had left her purse somewhere close…

When the coat fell on the ground McLaggen hissed in awe as Hermione was in high heeled boots made of leather and a Velcro bodice that toned her breasts deliciously, like the rest of her hot body, she freed her hair from the knot and soon her chestnut curls were free on her back as the mistress persona was on.

She had him on his knees in a matter of seconds. She handcuffed him and soon the whip was teasing his back while she let it hit him sharp a few times.

'You were a bad boy?' she asked and McLaggen gasped again as the whip found his right shoulder blade.

'Yes…' he whispered and Hermione kept on cycling him.

'You know what happens to bad boys?' Hermione asked as this time she hit his right blade. 'They get punished…' she answered her own question and he hissed again.

'Oh yes… punish me…' he whimpered as the whip found the middle of his back.

'So you were a bad boy…' she whispered as she let the whip down and touched his handsome face with her hands, she could feel him tensing up at her touch. 'You tried to trespass a Horcrux?' she added in a clear voice and she felt him freezing in terror right before she could snap his neck and kill him. He fell with a light thud and Hermione only stepped above him and moved close to her coat and bag.

'Mr. McLaggen… are you ok?' one of his bodyguards was heard as Hermione put back on her coat and checked her cell phone.

'Oh the Longbottoms…' she moaned softly. The bodyguards saw McLaggen was dead and they were soon bursting in the room but it was too late as Hermione clasped one handle of her purse's on a railing and she held the other handler as she jumped into the void with no fear while the purse magically gave her a life-cord until she was far away from the line of spells and bullets for her to apparate herself away…

Their missions were half done; now they only had to go and claim the Dragon.

* * *

hoho first of all... miss figg and mr filtch... come on... say it, you love them together LOOOL

sooo what u think guys? hermione punished the hot Cormac and harry took down the stupid death eater spawns, and draco is approaching... ooooh we're going to have some action in chapie 3, and we have a prophesy about these two and Voldemort... what u think of it guys? i'm breathless to know your opinion, is it worthy? or should i give the story another hiatus for 2 more years? lol

thanks for following and reading, please _**review**_

CP09


	3. Exposed

oook guys, here is the new chapie :) THANKS so much for the reviews and pms, I'm SO happy you like it that much, i promise we'll see a lot of things in this story and YES i raised the rating to make sure from now on that you all have tha epic battle u want in the house... you're all evil and want hhr to bite each other's off and then screw their brains out LOL

with no further babbling...

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3 – Exposed

Harry and Hermione moved slowly close to the house of their neighbors, hand in hand, as they usually did outside the house, even if their marriage had turned from hot to ice cold, some habits never died…

The two finally reached the house of the muggle couple that was already full of people and rang the bell once. After a few moments, the door opened and they both gave huge, fake smiles at the sweet couple before them. Neville Longbottom was a good natured guy, a bit slow sometimes but always kind while Hannah, his wife was a sweet lady who had given him three children that currently were screaming somewhere in the background.

Harry and Hermione got inside the house as the hosts greeted them and Harry handed the bottle of expensive Muggle wine to Neville who smiled and thanked him, Alice, Frank and Gabriela ran close to their dad and Neville hugged Alice as Hermione was escorted by Hannah to the living room with the rest of the ladies. Harry gave a glance at Hermione's dress, a beautiful, elegant piece of light pink fabric that hugged her toned body. Hermione felt his eyes on her back and turned and looked at him for a moment before she could look away again and got in the living room.

Hermione sat down, still the adrenaline dunning inside her veins after the mission as she wondered how she was going to spend the evening among these boring baby makers. An adopted orphan herself, raised by people who weren't exactly the parent material, she never imagined herself with children around her, maybe it would be cute, certainly it would be stinky and loud and this wasn't her cup of tea_… maybe that's why your marriage has turned out muted and sterilized_, a voice mused inside her head right before she could reply Hannah's offer for a drink.

Harry moved close to the businessmen who were talking close to the buffet, they were talking about the stock market and some companies collapsing after yet another crack in the Muggle economy as it was deep in a crisis that started two years ago.

'So Harry… you lost a lot by the crack? Seems like the crisis is never ending…' a bald guy asked Harry and the young man grinned and shook his head.

'Naah, all my money are under the tool house.' Harry said, half-honestly but the Muggles took it as a joke and laughed. They had no idea…

Hermione was watching her neighbors talking about meaningless things of their daily lives and did her best not to give a huge yawn. She only widened her eyes in reflect as one of them exclaimed or rather screamed out the news of her husband taking a promotion and them finally redoing their kitchen. Hermione wondered how it would have been if her only trouble was the remake of the kitchen and not a madman who was trying to take back his final Horcrux and use it for his rebirth…

'Oh not again…' One of her neighbors said as she took her daughter away from her chest and stood up from the couch next to the one Hermione was on. 'I should have wore a raincoat…' she murmured as she looked around at someone or something to have the child so she could wipe clean her dress, her eyes finally fell on Hermione.

'Can you please hold her for a moment?' she asked and Hermione looked at her and the child in great discomfort, she had never held a child and in general, she wasn't very good with them.

'Uhm no…' she said as she set her sherbet on the coffee table but the woman standing insisted.

'Please, just for a moment,' she pleaded and Hermione finally sighed, straightened her dress and finally stretched her arms and hands to take the little child. She did so and she kept the baby standing on her lap with her hands supporting the sides of the little girl that looked at her straight in the eyes as they were almost in eye level. The baby for a moment looked ready to burst into tears from leaving her mom's arms and being in a stranger's and Hermione widened her eyes in worry for this, the last thing she wanted was everyone turning around and looking at Mrs. Black, the all too well bitch and cold businesswoman, holding a crying child. Her heart finally went into place when the baby, instead of crying, gave a huge smile at her.

'Awww, she likes you,' Hannah said who sat next to Hermione, on the arm of the couch the witch was on. Hermione still held the baby at arm's length but gave a small smile, mostly out of relief. Her smile however died when her eyes were met with Harry's honey eyes that were looking at her in a mixture of interest, disbelief, remorse and want. The couple held their gazes for a moment before Harry could turn around and return closer to the bar with the rest of the guys…

Hours later, in the luxurious bathroom that was exclusive for their bedroom, Harry was sat on his own and was cutting his nails. Hermione got inside the bathroom and moved close to the sink as to brush her teeth.

'I liked your dress tonight,' Harry said in a soft voice as he finally decided to try and break the ice and Hermione looked at him surprised through the mirror before her.

'Th-Thank you,' she said in a small voice and for a moment, the image of a little girl like the one she had held before but with her own and his features flashed in her mind.

'I will have to leave tomorrow all day long, but I'll try to be back until the evening,' Harry said and Hermione sighed, that was good, she could have her mission without worrying over her cover. The Horcrux was arriving tomorrow morning. The image of the little girl vanished as these thoughts got inside her mind… a child, in a fake life… of a fake Muggle mother… and Voldemort on the loose, awful ingredients for a child to be made and she didn't even touch the fact of herself and Harry not having sex for the past… time!

'OK,' Hermione only said before she could put the toothbrush inside her mouth.

Harry moved out of the house from the kitchen door, glanced for a moment at the window of the second floor and kept moving as he saw that the curtains were still blocking the view, Hermione was still asleep. He entered the small building where all the tools for the house and the garden were arranged _in_ it. He moved inside, moved a couple of boxes from the floor and moved the carpet, there was a door, he opened the door and moved down the small set of stairs. He got inside the secret basement of the little building and looked around him.

His Muggle and Wizarding weapons could easily be enough for a small army. Carabines, smaller and bigger weapons, grenades, explosive potions, potions that produced fire, electricity, pain and bleeding. All kind of weapons a decent paid assassin could need were all there. He opened a bag and started loading potions, muggle guns and a couple of pages he had torn from a spell book of his auror training about how to cast some long distance spells that he wanted to check details on.

The moment Hermione heard Harry's car finally leaving their property she stood up and moved down to the kitchen. He already had made coffee in the coffee machine so she filled a cup, added two spoons of brown sugar and started mixing her coffee with a spoon. She moved close to the oven of the kitchen and with a wave of her hand, it opened on its own and the bottom of it was moved upwards to reveal a big case that emerged and unfolded itself in smaller ledges for her to choose what she wanted. There were many small vials of potions, knifes –her favorite muggle weapon- and a few smaller guns, she could handle a carabine but the smaller guns could easily be hidden inside her purses so she preferred them. After deciding on what she'd need, she waved her hand again, the gun case disappeared with the back of her foot she kicked the door of the oven closed.

Hours later, Hermione was watching the convoy approaching her perfect magical trap through her charmed goggles as she was perched on a small magically covered building on the middle of the hill that looked at the valley that the convoy would pass through. The spell she had cast in the middle of the valley would stimulate all the explosive potions that were around the field she had prepared after thirty seconds from the moment the convoy would be in. She just sat down and enjoyed the view, afterwards she'd move down, find the right corpse and take the Horcrux from him. She was still looking around, making sure everything was according her plan until she heard the engine of a vehicle approaching from the other side.

She looked with the goggles and saw a 4x4 jeep approaching the area with speed and the music loud and a song "with you in my head" causing the valley to lose its peace. Hermione sighed in exasperation as the civilian kept moving and soon was entering the zone of the spell. Hermione cursed and waved her wand before the spell could make the potions to explode, the convoy was still away. Immediately the magical field shrank and Hermione sighed both in relief and anger as that bloody idiot was about to blow her only chance to get her hands to the Horcrux.

Harry finally stopped the jeep and checked his watch as he lowered the music. "not bad" he mouthed to himself as he saw he was on time. He looked around and could feel the magic increased, maybe the convoy had taken precautions but Harry knew all the tricks to break their protection. As the convoy was still away for him to aim and shot, he decided that he could relieve his bladder close to some bushes…

'Oh you got to be kidding me,' Hermione murmured as her goggles hadn't left the stranger's form, he had his back on her and he was wearing a hat so she only watched him as the convoy was still away, if he wasn't going to leave soon, she would have t execute him as not to have witnesses.

Harry finally opened the backdoor of the jeep and took out his wand, potions and a page from his book to make sure his spell would work like a charm…

Hermione's goggles were still on the civilian, the moment the magical device in her hands detected the magical items he took out of his car, she cursed out loud and left the goggles to grip her muggle gun for long distance shots. A beam of spell could be seen from the convoy that was finally a breath away from the field of her lethal magic. Hermione aimed at the man who was holding his wand, his potions and a piece of paper as it looked from where she was, the moment he looked at his shoe and jerked his foot slightly as he hadn't aimed very well his piss, Hermione chuckled.

'Asshole,' she whispered as she fired her gun and the man fell on the ground with his back the moment the convoy got inside the magical territory.

Harry gasped as he fell on the ground with a bullet seeded in his bulletproof jacket that was inside his clothes. The shirt inside his leather coat was Hermione's gift, how was he going to explain that he made a bullet like hole in it? He got furious with it as he moved the bullet out of his clothes and looked at it. Darn! He took off his hat in furry and aimed his wand at the area, revealing any kind of hidden building. The next spell he cast was a powerful reducto that made the small shack at the side of the hill to explode into millions of pieces. Even he was surprised at the force of the spell as the charms worked harder and multiplied their power when the caster is furious.

After a moment more, dozens of explosions were heard and he had to fell on the ground as the valley echoed with the explosions, the convoy had already stopped at the outer space of the field and withdrew, the trap failed. Harry looked around him after the explosions were finally done and the dust was falling down. The only thing he had time to see, apart the leaving convoy, was a female silhouette with long hair and breasts that could easily fill his hands despairing with a loud crack...

Hermione closed her eyes and grunted in pain and frustration as the medwitch in the headquarters healed her shoulder that had been wounded because of the reducto that bastard had unleashed. She finally moved away from her and pushed the door open as to get to the corridor that led to room of the operations. She was seething with furry, she could kill anyone right that moment, some of her co-workers trailed behind her and everyone stopped the moment Hermione burst inside the main room.

'I want to know who that bastard is! Find me the pensieve! Now!' Hermione bellowed but paused the moment one of her colleagues handed her a howler. Hermione closed her eyes briefly and pressed her lips together as the howler opened and even if the voice wasn't very loud, the words cut like a knife.

"In 48 hours you will be declared for execution. Find the other player and turn him in the soonest. You failed in a great mission." The voice said and Hermione sighed and shook her head, the Father hadn't bothered to talk to her, a female voice was used in the howler and she had no idea who she could be and she didn't care. She had a new target, the Horcrux was going to wait.

Harry, on the other side of Britain, was savoring his pancakes as he was staring at an empty space while Ron was next to him looking at his friend uncertain. The three Broomsticks were full of people but the two men remained in a corner of the bar.

' I think I have been identified, have you ever been identified?' Harry asked and Ron looked at him surprised.

'Since I'm alive, I guess no, how was that enemy anyway?' Ron replied and then asked and Harry took a sip from his firewhiskey and looked at him.

'Middle height, average weight…' Harry said with a small shrug.

'Mm, maybe he was Asian…' Ron tried and Harry looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

'I don't think it was a he…' Harry finally admitted and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

'You mean you got your ass kicked _and_ identified by a chick? Oh please… this cannot be the end of the Boy who Lived… by a chick? Was she a hot chick at least?' Ron said and Harry sighed again.

'Well she had full breasts…' Harry tried and Ron shrugged the moment Madame Rosmerta showed up and Ron's ears turned pink, just like the rest of his face… 'Stop fancying her, she's your mother's age.' Harry said the moment the woman was away and Ron blushed even more. 'Pensieve,' Harry suddenly exclaimed and Ron looked at him with a face that showed he didn't catch that…

'You lost me… pensieve what?'

'Pensieve…'

'OK pensieve…'

Hermione looked around as her mind was full of thoughts. The Horcrux was gone and she didn't have many chances to find it again, Voldemort was going to return, somewhere out there Harry Potter was learning about this too, she had been exposed in her company and now she had to go tooth for tooth with the asshole who spoiled her only chance. She knew Harry Potter would be the one sent there to take the Horcrux, they had certainly tried to steal each other's missions before but untypically they didn't try to see each other, they knew about the prophesy, now she was about to break that untypical deal, she needed to kill as not to be killed…

'Why don't you go and make some coffee? Take a _long_ break?' Hermione asked two of the employees and they got the hint to leave the smaller office the pensieve was located. Hermione sighed as the door closed behind her and pointed her wand's tip on her temple. She cleared her thoughts so she could pick the right one and soon the spell she cast was working by pulling the silver-white cord of light from her temple inside the pensieve. She looked at it for a moment before she could touch it with her hand and been pulled inside it.

She found herself in the middle of the valley, close by the approaching jeep of the thought civilian. She could hear the convoy approaching too and she could spot herself in the magically hidden building that in a few moments would be blown to scraps.

The jeep approached more and more and Hermione waited for it first to pass through the field of magic like it had done and then to stop somewhere close to her. It happened just like that and Hermione waited while the man inside the car checked at his watch, she could only see a shadow from inside because of the glasses of the vehicle. She then heard the door opening and closing and it was then that she moved and turned around the vehicle where he was pissing before he could move on the side of the car she was standing to take his weapons.

Hermione felt the blood in her entire body freezing as she saw none else but her husband, Harry, with his penis in his hand pissing the short bush by the jeep. She felt her body going numb, rigid, stiff, frozen, unmoving… her eyes were glued on the green eyed version of her husband who was enjoying his bladder's relieving while she was feeling her heart ready to burst.

The scar on Harry's forehead made Hermione finally gasp in terror, she knew that scar, she had listened about it, such scars cannot be left by ordinary falls or accidents, or even spells, she knew how Harry Potter looked like, she knew about his scar and eyes, she knew he'd be sent by the Order to take the Horcrux as it was in his destiny and he had destroyed the rest of the cursed objects… she knew how the man she should have never seen looked like, she was right before him, he was her husband.

She was still frozen as he put his Jr. back inside his pants and moved through her as they were in the pensieve so he could retrieve his supplies. Hermione followed like a zombie just to confirm that her supposedly so muggle-ish husband was Harry freaking Potter taking out of that jeep a wand, potions, a piece of parchment as she could now see and he was moving closer to the approaching convoy.

She saw him jerking his leg as he had missed his aiming and she saw him getting shot and falling and then grunting and taking off his hat and once again she saw the scar on his face and the emerald green eyes… Her husband, Harry Black was Harry Potter with the scar from the fallen Avada Kedavra… Harry was-

'Hermione… it's your husband….' She heard a voice penetrating the atmosphere of the memory and causing her to jump on her skin and look above at the sky of the memory only to see Fleur looking inside. The next moment, Hermione was back out of the pensieve and next to Fleur who was holding a phone close to her chest as to block the sound.

'It's your husband…' Fleur repeated and the blond witch had no idea how literal she was right then. Harry was Hermione's husband, he was the shooter, sent by the order to take the Horcrux, he was Harry Potter…. And when the realization was finally sank, Hermione looked deadly at Fleur and replied.

'Tell him… dinner's at seven…' Hermione only said, a plan already forming in her head, she had to kill or be killed and that's what she was going to do… kill her reason of exposure, the man who had used her despite the prophesy, the Order had played a very bad trick on her and now she was going to repay them…

'_Hi Harry! She says dinner's at seven!'_ the voice was heard from the other end of Hermione's phone as her assistant said while Harry was still above a pensieve with his own memory just observed as well. His mind was still in a torment of thoughts but one thought was dominant… that dinner was going to be very interesting and hopefully ended with Hermione freaking Granger six feet under and his identity, covered again….

'Yeah… always is… tell her I'll be there!'

* * *

ohohohohooo we're exposed... we're going to have the dinner and the crazy ride with the car... i think it's going to be really interesting

so what u think guys? we learnt just a bit about hermione being an orphan and i promise we'll learn more about this in the future chaps that are to come, what u think of the baby scene? what u think of the pensieve idea instead of the mr and mrs smith way of identifying each other, they had to oversee the prophesy since they were exposed, soooo i'm waiting guys and YES harry potter pissed his own shoe hahahahahhaa

because of your many and sweet reviews i had the motive to write and not to rot before the fans i have in my house as i live in greece, instead i took my laptop and made the chapie for all of you

thanks for reading, please review :)

CP09


	4. Honey Accident

haha ok, i was listening to "give peace a chance" by the legendary John Lennon and i was like yeah sure, after they kill each other haha

here is the new chapie guys, hope you like it, sorry for the delay but my cat got really sick but he seems like he will manage and i was in no mood to make a chapie but since he feels better, i feel better :)

_Enjoy_...

* * *

_Chapter Four – Honey… Accident…_

Harry drove his car slowly inside the property he shared with his wife, Hermione Black. _Hermione Black my ass._ He thought bitterly as he knew very well that her actual name was Hermione Jane Granger, the woman he was supposed never to lay eyes on because of the prophesy he shared with, was the woman he had been married for five years… or six.

Very cautiously, he drove his car inside the garage and watched the silent garden with scanning eyes, ready to curse anyone or anything that could burst out of her roses or the rest of the place.

He moved out of his car and got inside the house by the internal door that connected the garage with the rest of the building. He kept looking around, not seeing or hearing anything, he took his coat off and moved inside the kitchen, it seemed deserted.

_Where in bloody Hell is she! _Harry wondered as he kept looking around, above and even before his very legs as if she could have seeded some kind of mine inside the marble. Well, he wasn't sure. He looked at the kitchen and as he moved around the island of the room he was still looking slightly behind him when he turned his head Hermione was right there smiling at him with two martinis in her hands, his favorite with two oils and her own that was straight.

He gasped slightly as she could have apparated with no sound before him since he hadn't seen her there a moment before.

'Perfect timing…' Hermione said slowly and Harry smiled numbly and nodded as he took the martini from her hand.

'As always…' Harry said as the two looked at each other deep in the eyes. Hermione wondered why Harry had bothered to cover his eyes and scar once again, they both knew, she knew he knew and he knew she knew, so why… She felt like the biggest idiot in the world, she had been Hermione Black for the past six years and she never noticed a thing, now she felt bitterness inside her as her true name was Hermione Potter, darn! She didn't even know her actual name for so long!

'I missed you,' Harry said in an almost aggressive tone and Hermione looked at him, trying to intimidate him.

'I missed you too…' Hermione finally replied pointedly as the couple stood inches away from each other. 'Shall we?' Hermione offered and Harry nodded as she started walking, Harry couldn't stop his eyes from moving on her perfectly shaped bum that swayed with her skirt showing it more than covering her curves. He looked around him once again and he spotted a muggle cleaning product on the counter, his eyes widened for a moment and then were laid on the martini in his hand, as he moved close to the dining room he made sure to empty the glass in a plant by the door.

He got inside the dining room and looked at the large table they had, it was all perfectly arranged and the set of china Hermione had used was their special.

'This is supposed to be for special occasions…' Harry pointed out as Hermione moved close to his chair and moved it away from the table so he could sit.

'This is a special occasion…' Hermione said in a calmed voice and then gave an urging smile for him to sit down. He obeyed, mostly as not to cause any suspicion and Hermione took the oils from the glass of his drink and put them in her mouth before she could disappear in the kitchen…

Harry once again, looked around the place for any hidden magical or muggle weapons to use or to avoid and when he found none he gripped the knife of the set and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket, trying to get ready in case things got ugly. That moment, Hermione returned with a big plate and the meal in it, Harry smiled diplomatically.

'Pot roast… my favorite…' Harry said and Hermione smiled back as she set the plate down and took a huge knife she had carried with her on the plate, Harry's eyes widened and he shot up from his sit and gripped her hand.

'Let me, sweetie, you've been busy all day to make this…' Harry said close to her ear as the two remained close. Hermione after a small sigh nodded her head, cleared her throat and moved away with her apron making sure her skirt won't get dirty. She circled the table and her eyes got glued on his hands while he sliced the meat for them. She moved her hand under her apron and took another huge knife so she could cut the bread, all the while looking pointedly at Harry whose eyes now were glued on the new knife of the game. They both cut the respective food and placed the knives in reachable distance for themselves and Harry sat down as Hermione reached for the beans.

'So how's work?' Harry asked as he took his napkin and placed it on his lap. Hermione put some of the green beans in her plate.

'Well, actually we had a little trouble with the commission.' Hermione replied.

'Is that right?' Harry questioned and Hermione nodded.

'Double booking with another firm… green beans?' she offered as she moved closer. Harry was still afraid of her having poisoned the food.

'No thank you…' he said kindly.

'Have some…' Hermione insisted _Ha!_ The beans were spoiled.

'It's settled?' Harry asked as Hermione was taking off her apron and was licking her finger from the beans.

'Not yet… but it will…' Hermione replied as she looked deep in his eyes again. She finally sat down while Harry watched her every move and Harry nodded his head when she was down, he started cutting the roast in smaller pieces and finally spoke again while Hermione watched him with her fingers crossed before her face.

'Pot roast… my favorite…' he said as he finally put a piece of the meat in his mouth, he started chewing on it, not sure if something was wrong with it but he froze when he saw Hermione taking a bite from the beans. _Fuck! The roast was spoiled!_ He thought as he tried not to gulp even the smallest piece of it. His eyes on their own fell on the mirror of the wall and from the angle he was sat he could see inside the kitchen's counter, where a rat poison was located. His heart skipped a bit in fear.

'You tried something new?' he asked and Hermione nodded her head.

'Mhm…' she only said as she kept eating her beans not touching the roast he had placed in her plate while she closed her eyes seductively while he felt the back of his neck sweating,. Harry put the chewed meat in the back of his mouth and made sure that she saw him gulping even if he didn't let the food to go down. Only then Hermione smiled and spoke. 'So how's your work?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled as he put a napkin before his lips, pretending to clean the area when in reality he was spiting all the food.

'Had a few problems ourselves,' Harry said as he stood up and took the wine, opened it and moved close.

'Is it serious?' Hermione asked and Harry shook his head a bit as he took her glass.

'Life or death,' he said and Hermione refused to look at him while he hinted they both knew.

Since she didn't respond while he was standing above her with the bottle in his hand he did the only thing that came in mind after she set her glass down. He let the bottle from his hand but instead of having the expensive wine falling on the even more expensive carpet of their dining room, Hermione's hand caught the bottle in the air and shot her eyes up to his. For a long moment their gazes were locked, communicating with no words, seeing the truth. After that moment, Hermione's palm let the bottle fall and the two saw it falling before they could break to a run in different directions.

'I got it,'

'I'll get a towel,' Harry said as he rushed to his study while he took off his jacket too. A moment later he was out of the study, pointing both his wand and a weapon before him as his eyes scanned the place. 'Mione?...' Harry called out, 'Honey?...' he added as he moved slowly through the house. The sound of the engine of Hermione's car made Harry's head snap at the direction of the sound. He rushed out of the house, calling her name but she was already moving in the driveway before their house.

'Hermione!' Harry called again as he tried to catch up with her but he decided to follow the car through the loans of the neighborhood's houses as to catch her in the corner.

Hermione kept driving like a madwoman while she glared at the running figure of Harry's who was still calling her name.

'How could I be so stupid?' she whispered to herself as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes, any small hope she had for all this being a huge coincidence was now evaporated and the furry was getting the better of her as she realized just how long it had taken for her to see the truth. Harry hadn't only disrespected her, he had overseen the prophesy too, putting her in immediate danger and now he had tried to kill her in the mission of the convoy, at the same time losing the Horcrux, she didn't even know the whys and the hows but right now she wanted the Order destroyed and Harry Potter more than six feet under.

'Harry kept running inside the loans, stumbling on toys and avoiding the pools and the pets' houses as his thoughts were running just like himself, inside his brain. Hermione, his wife, his muggle-ish wife was actually Hermione Granger, the lethal force of the M.M.O., his wife was Hermione GRANGER and a huge DANGER!

Harry finally reached the corner and rushed to the end of the fence that separated him from the road in which Hermione was with the car. He was ready to somehow jump over the fence but he stumbled on a toy trunk and found himself hitting the fence with his chest while one of his arms moved above it and by accident, he fired his muggle weapon.

Hermione hit the brakes as the bullet passed by her head for a mere inch and she looked at him in utter shock and terror for a moment as he too, was frozen on the broken fence.

'Oh dear Merlin,' he whispered in pain as he felt his ribs and leg hurting by the collision with the fence as he moved with effort on the road, before Hermione's car. He raised his hands in defeat as Hermione grunted in hot furry, she was seething.

'Hermione… Honey… Accident…' Harry tried to reason with her as she stepped on the gas with all the power she had on her foot. The car roared in life again and moved with speed towards Harry who was still there. 'Hermione, accident! Hermione, STOP THE CAR!' he commanded but it was too late, his back hit the hook of the car and then he was thrown on the roof with force, he made it to hold himself up there with his hands on the sides of the car while Hermione started zigzags in her try to throw him off the car.

'Hermione… you're over reacting….!' Harry shouted as he tried to see her from the front glass of the car as Hermione shot him a death glare while she still tried to throw him off. 'Hermione… we don't want to go to bed angry… do we?' Harry asked in his try to stop her, first he needed to stop her from killing him, then he needed to talk to her then… he should kill her? Yes that was the target, she was the target, he commanded his mind as his hands tried desperately to keep him on the car.

'Argh! Shut up!' Hermione screamed in furry as she hit the inside of the roof with her hand, she couldn't even think clearly with him on the top of the car filling her brain with his bullshit.

'Pull over… Hermione, pull over!' Harry commanded but Hermione got only more aggressive with the car. Harry finally made it to jump inside the car by the left back window. 'Now look!' he exclaimed as he was ready to stun her with a spell, however his eyes widened as he saw her jumping out of the car and he could feel a spell holding the gas pressed. Not sure what to do as the car was reaching a dead-end that stopped all the drivers to fall in a swamp, he only turned around and looked at her from the back window.

'We need to talk!' he screamed as he pointed at her right before the car could break the obstacles and flew in the swamp. Hermione, after rolling a few times on the street, stood up and even a bit dizzy and with her blood pressure high, she glared at the flying car before she could clean her skirt and start moving away.

The loud knocking made Ron Weasley rush for the door, his brothers and parents were away in Romania, where one of his elder brothers worked and he was alone with Ginny, the youngest of the children. Only his mother was to return tomorrow. Ron opened the door and saw a dirty Harry with mud even on his face.

'What the Hell happened to you?' he asked and Harry huffed and looked at him.

'My wife!' he barked before Ron could open the door for him to get in. 'You're alone?' he asked and Ron nodded.

'Gin's out with Luna and some other chicks,' Ron said as he sat close to the kitchen table and started nibbling on some cookies. Harry conjured a few ingredients and after shaking his martini in a shaker he looked at Ron.

'She tried to kill me!' Harry exclaimed finally and Ron sighed and nodded like an expert would do on his subject.

'Yes she did, Lavender tried to kill me too, sneakily, at least Hermione was a man about it, they all try to kill you, slowly, painfully… they're like spiders, they breed and then kill and eat the male, I hate spiders…' Ron said while Harry gulped down his martini to calm his nerves while his friend babbled on. 'But now I am independent, I know how to do it.' Ron went on and Harry snapped.

'You live with your mom!'

'I live with my mom because she's the only one I can trust…' Ron retorted and Harry finally sat down and looked at Ron.

'It's unbelievable…' Harry said as the realization finally sank in. His wife was Hermione Granger, leading assassin of the MMO, he had been married to an enemy for the past five years, she had been spying on him for the past five years… Hermione was Hermione Granger, the one of the prophesy, she hadn't cared about the prophesy that could kill them both as to have her way with him for herself and her company, his wife was a bitch AND a witch!

'I know what you're thinking, mate… if she lied about this… what else did she lie about?' Ron asked Harry looked at him as even more thoughts and questions got in his head.

Across town, a crazy looking half-vela was staring at Hermione as if she had grown a second head…

'Your husband is the shooter?' she asked in disbelief as Hermione nodded and gulped down another glass of firewhiskey. 'That's impossible!' Fleur exclaimed and Hermione looked at her.

'Really?...' she said right before she could start. 'He is Harry Potter, Fleur, he has been spying on me for the past six years for information, I saw him in the pensieve and I saw him a few minutes ago holding a gun and a wand! His famous phoenix wand, he had been stealing information for the past years, he has been using me for all this time and now… mission accomplished,' Hermione said her theory and Fleur finally sighed.

'OK…' she agreed as Hermione filled another glass, 'here's the opposite: you don't love him…'

'No…' Hermione confirmed as she took down the contains of the glass.

'You're gonna kill him, and none is better at that than you are…' Fleur finally said and Hermione nodded her head with a small smile.

'Thank you…' she said to her best friend and Fleur could only smile back.

'And then it'll be over…' she said and Hermione nodded her head again, she had to end everything with Harry, her husband, no, she had to end everything with Harry Potter, her enemy!

'Harry come on, don't be embarrassed, I'm your best mate, I won't say a word… I mean yeah her friends at MMO must be having a big laugh but we don't care!' Ron was saying as Harry stood up from his chair, not sure if his friend was helping him or not with his words. 'Look it's as there is a book with a hundred fifty pages… for the hundred thirty pages… Harry's been the clown…' Ron said and Harry pointed his finger at him in agreement, the thought of Hermione loving books crossed his mind but he dismissed it, he didn't need soft spots right now, he needed to be the perfect assassin and war shoulder he was. 'But you can write the last twenty pages… and there you'll be the winner…' Ron added and Harry nodded his head positive this time without talking, he exited the kitchen's door to the living room. 'It was great talking to you mate… we should do it again, I'm proud of you!' Ron added but stopped as Harry returned with a big muggle gun he had bought for Ron, years ago for his missions in muggle London.

'I'm gonna borrow this…' he said and Ron nodded his head in total agreement.

'I like the way you think, mate.' Ron said as Harry moved away again but returned a moment later.

'I'll do it in the morning,' he finally decided, he needed to sleep on the idea and the facts, he needed to give her some time to think too.

'Yeah yeah… take your time…' Ron said.

'You're sure alright?' Fleur was asking as she was moving up the stairs to her bedroom while Hermione wanted to sleep on the couch instead of the guest room of her best friend's house.

'Yeah… thanks,' Hermione said as the blond girl left for the upper floor of the house. Hermione sighed as she looked outside the window of Fleur's house.

Her life was never easy, her parents had died early on in her life, when she was barely two, and a couple had adopted her and taken her to France, they weren't the best parents, but they were her parents and they had at least raised her to be strong and cold person that could take down anyone with her wand. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered how cruel her mother had been but she had taught her the lesson never, ever to use such cruelty to her own children.

And the thought of children brought back her current problem, Harry Potter, the man she thought who was supposed one day to be the father of her offspring. She was married with her enemy, the man that according that darn prophesy that hanged above her head half of her life, was supposed to be both her nemesis, even if it meant they could take down Voldemort, they were supposed to be separated as to save themselves and now Hermione could understand why.

She felt so betrayed, guilty, angry, sad and cursed for all this, she wished for normal and she had all the madness of the world. And now she had to oversee the prophesy completely and kill that man, maybe Voldemort would return but if she was quick and lucky enough and could kill Harry and find and destroy the Horcrux… then maybe, she had her chance to end it all and have herself as the survivor. But how was she going to kill her husband? The man that in his eyes, even at the false color of honey, she had once found happiness and completeness.

'You don't love him…' she commanded herself as the tears left her eyes and got lost in her hair.

Away from her and London, Harry Potter was staring at the space between the Weasleys' fireplace and Arthur's armchair as Harry wanted to sleep in the living room. Ron said his good night and Harry finally lay down on the sofa with his mind full of thoughts.

His life had been a crazy Hell from the start. His parents had been murdered when he was a year old by Voldemort and he had been saved because of his mother's protection. His Hogwarts years had been tough, with every year brining him closer to death than the previous and his education being stopped because of the Horcrux Hunt that had turned out nasty as Ron had abandoned him in the middle of nowhere for days and Harry, exhausted hadn't made it to find the locket, the last of the cursed objects, leading them to the battle of Hogwarts in 1998 only with the hope of Regullus Black having actually destroyed the medallion. Luck wasn't with him and even if he fought Voldemort, he hadn't achieved to kill him as there was one more Horcrux out there that needed to be destroyed.

For the past years, this is what he was trying to do, after years under the cruel hospitality of his aunt and uncle and after the hard years at Hogwarts and the Hunt, Harry had hoped to find the final Horcrux before Voldemort's followers could do it first and in the meantime, he had tried to make a life of his own away from all this.

In her eyes, he had found happiness for a few years, she had been so warm and carrying and sweet, and at the same time so surprising and intelligent. Now with bitterness in his heart he knew, Hermione had set all this up as a plan, showing up with her actual name as to hide the obvious, MMO had been smart to roll him like that with their best assassin.

He never trusted anyone and especially that organization that showed up out of the blue and tried to be the order in the order's place. He never trusted many people and even if MMO had proved itself worthy in some occasions, he always had his doubts, and now those doubts had been confirmed as their best assassin had been spying on him for the past five years.

'I have to kill Hermione…' he murmured to himself right before he could let sleep take over.

* * *

OOOH ok... we learnt more things about them, harry basically has the same story apart hermione lol yeah impossible but we're in au here :P i promise we'll learn more things about hermione too so don't worry, i just wanted to fill in some info here

soo what u think guys? what u think of the dinner and the crazy ride? and the always funny ron of course and his theories on women and spiders :P

waiting for your revieeeewss, they're my motive to give you faster updates :) thanks for reading

CP09


	5. Blow It

_OOOK guys huge thanks fro the reviews, i'm so glad you like my work, i hoped for this to be up sooner but my cat got really sick, was about to die and then suddenly recovered and now he is better than ever... on the other hand, i'm still in shock lol so yeah, i needed some time to make this but i'm not awfully late right? oh of course it's 2 am, don't even wonder about it anymore lol i'm a secret vampire :P  
_

so here it is guys, read and enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Five – Blow it… _

Hermione Austin, or Black, or Granger or Potter or whatever the Hell she was supposed to be by now, opened the front door of her house and entered the hall with her big, expensive Prada sunglasses covering her eyes and the black cycles beneath them as she had slept for just a couple of hours. Right behind her, Fleur followed with the rest of the mission's witches and wizards.

'OK, cheries, you know the job, detectors of magic, alerting spells and check the perimeter.' Fleur ordered as Hermione wasn't yet in the mood to speak a single word.

Soon, people were around the house, checking on everything, Hermione was mostly around the place watching, still unable to believe that her house looked like a mess because her people needed to find everything for her famous wizard husband…

She walked up the stairs and was ready to move close to her bedroom but a ripping sound halted her movements, she turned around and saw a witch from the MMO ripping open an old stuffed funny looking elf, Hermione had earned in a playground, Harry had been mesmerized at her shooting with a muggle gun, she had defended herself by saying it was beginner's luck and they had left hugged with the elf under her arm, now the poor toy looked like a victim of _Grey's_ _Anatomy_. Hermione cleared her throat and tried to suppress the sadness over the darn toy, she had less than thirty hours left and a husband to kill.

She moved inside her chamber and there, she found three agents checking the TV, her wedding video was on. Hermione glared at the three witches, this was personal.

'What is this?' she asked.

'Looks like your wedding video,'

'I see that and what do you want with it?'

'We identify the target,'

'This room is wrapped,' Hermione finally said and stretched her hand to take the remote from one of them who gave it right away, the three agents exited the room and Hermione remained, when they were finally away, she focused on the screen.

'_Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife? In good and bad?'_

'_I do,' _

'You do my ass,' Hermione whispered as she finally switched the thing off, sighed in anger and moved to the next room.

A couple of hours later, Harry Potter were approaching the house, he could just feel the magic radiating from the seemingly untouched place. He halted before the front door and looked at his neighbor's house, yes, he needed a human shield for any kind of trap and Neville Longbottom always wanted to see the Blacks' house.

'Hey you, neighbor,' Neville said a couple minutes later as Harry was smiling at him and invited him for a beer in the house.

The two men got inside the house, Neville first, held by the shoulder from Harry who guided him where he wanted to check the place, Neville was just looking around him mesmerized.

'This is a very nice floor, oak?' Neville asked as Harry was still looking around, trying to find the trap.

'Yeah… my dear wife's choice…' Harry murmured.

'Oh, truth needs to be said, you look very much in love, you two guys,' Neville said as he was still examining the place. Harry nodded at the irony that only he could recognize.

'That we do…' Harry said in sarcasm that was missed by the naïve man. Harry left Neville to stroll around the house while he moved in the backyard, so far, little things seemed to be taken or changed, and Harry just wondered when he'd have the heart attack. His eyes laid on the tool house and he noticed the door was just a bit wider opened that what he usually left it, his heart kicked inside his chest, his babies!

He rushed close to the tool house and opened the door as to enter, he saw the carpet moved and the cupboards around scattered on the floor.

'Uh…Uh…Uh…' he breathed audibly as he shook his head in disbelief, she had found them! He rushed close and opened the hatch and moved down the few steps into the dark hiding place. He turned on the lights and the sight before him took his breath away.

Everything was taken, all his guns, all the potions he had had made, all his books on tactics and plans, all his spare wands and all his magical spellproof clothes, even his cauldron had been taken and his supplies on antidotes and healing spells were gone. Harry felt his blood reaching the boiling point as he was still frozen on the steps. He closed his eyes in silent furry.

'Witch!' he whispered as he felt himself seething. As he moved out of the tool house, he started punching the air, imagining Hermione's gut at the end of his fist.

'The profile of the target shows a man of high intelligence, if my opinion doesn't count, and a lot of abilities,' Hermione was saying with venom as she was looking at her team back in their headquarters. 'Search in every muggle and magical database,' Hermione added and Fleur spoke.

'For what? Harry Potter? Harry Black?...' she asked and Hermione closed her eyes to remain calmed.

'If you are to find him, search even for "Ricky Martin", just… find him…' Hermione said as she sighed in patience.

'Hermione?' a witch from behind her called as she was before a detecting mirror.

'What? Hermione asked as she looked at the blond witch, Katy Bell looked alarmed.

'I think I found him…' she said.

'Where?' Hermione asked.

'Here…' the witch said in a breath and Hermione felt a shiver down her spine as she turned around and enabled all the detecting mirrors in the office that started to monitor the entire building for the invader. Right that moment, Harry's voice could be heard inside the entire place.

'_Hermione…'_

'I thought I have told you not to bother me at the office, honey…' Hermione said as she knew he had cast a communicating-from-distance spell.

'_Well you're still my wife,'_ Harry was heard as everyone around the office tried to detect him with spells.

'Under which name exactly? Because I demand a part of the Potter fortune for emotional damages…' Hermione said and heard him chuckle.

'_Careful 'Mione… I use my wand anytime anywhere, sweetheart…'_ Harry said and Hermione felt her hands trembling in anger.

'Baby, you can't find the wand with both hands and a map…' Hermione retorted and she just knew his face sobered.

'_Last warning, you need to disappear,'_ Harry said, he had decided to be merciful, she had been his wife after all, he wouldn't kill her if she just disappeared from Britain, he wasn't sure why he just didn't blow the place up and be done with her but he tried to convince himself that it was for old times' sake.

'No,' Hermione said simply as she watched the mirrors scanning the place, there was no trace of him in bellow floors so he was somewhere close.

'_Now,'_ Harry's voice was heard the moment one of the scans was reaching the upper floors.

'You really expect me to roll over and play dead?' Hermione asked with a smirk and heard him chuckling again.

'_Well, after five years of marriage, you should have got used to it…'_ Harry replied and he just knew he made her furious.

'Six! And I'm not leaving! Voldemort is a problem for both of us.' Hermione answered and for a moment she heard nothing.

He had remained silent, his lips sealed as he heard their enemy's name from her lips. Not many people dared to speak his name and he kind of admired her for speaking out loud the title Riddle had given to himself. Harry knew Hermione was a brave woman.

The scanning finally revealed him just a floor above the office inside the air system of the place and Hermione sighed as she counted the odds.

'_Uhu,'_ Harry was finally heard. _'Anywhere, anytime, Hermione…'_ he said again and Hermione took the decision.

'Plan C, evacuation.' She said and everyone around her stopped whatever they were doing and followed the plan, destroying pensieves, packing up parchments and enabling the apparating point of the place. Through the mirrors, Hermione could see Harry's figure approaching as she packed all the things she needed.

One by one, all the employees were leaving the place via apparition and Hermione waited to leave last as she wanted to make sure all her people would be gone safely. As she reached the apparition point herself, the ceiling's hatch opened and Harry moved inside the place with his wand already pointing at her, he had a clear shot but he just locked eyes with her as she too, took a moment longer before she could disappear, right after she had grinned at him.

She was gone with a _crack_ and as Harry heard one more, he rushed close to the window and looked outside, across the street, on the roof of the building, Hermione was tiptoeing and turning her head towards the place she had abandoned. The couple looked at each other in anger for a moment and then Hermione grinned again. This was an exciting game of chasing after six dull years.

'Bookworm!' Harry screamed an insult.

'Scarhead!' Hermione replied with one of her own before she could smile at him only to be rewarded with a smile of his own, right before she could turn around and leave…

'You tell me that you had a shot at her and didn't take it?' Ron demanded to know, an hour later, as Harry was in the middle of the Burrow's living room with a bunch of destroyed magical things the MMO staff had left behind them. 'And you show up here with a bunch of crap and you just say you didn't take her out? Now she's a trouble for both of us…' Ron added as she took his carbin and moved the curtains slightly to peak outside, it was obvious he was afraid of Hermione Granger ever since he had joint the order and knew about what she was capable of.

'My mother is upstairs, my sister is out again with Dean the dick and I am here with you, my house is priority one…' Ron said again and nodded his head at his own words but Harry seemed too much lost in searching magical garbage.

'You could just help me here…' Harry murmured as he kept looking through the cracked bottles of potions and the ruined parchments.

'You drive me bloody crazy with the shit there. How many hours do you still have? twenty four? twenty three?'

'Eighteen and some mins,' Harry said before he could sip from his butterbeer and keep up.

'You've got eighteen hours until the Order cleans you up and you just keep looking around this shit.' Ron said in annoyance as he kept cycling himself with his carbin in his hands and his wand in his back pocket.

'RON?' Molly Weasley's startling voice was heard from upstairs and Ron cocked his gun as his head snapped at the direction of the voice in blind panic.

'MOM! WE'RE IN HIGH ALERT HERE! I ALMOST KILLED YOU RIGHT THERE! YOU DO NOT EVEN REALIZE IT!' Ron shouted in hysterics as Harry only ducked in reflex of the loud voice above his head.

'Never mind…' Molly said after a moment and Ron took a deep calming breath.

'I am so done, being in the middle of this bloody game of you two, you have to take out that bitch,' Ron said to Harry this time as the raven haired man finally stopped the search and looked up at his best friend.

'Do not talk like that for my wife,' Harry said seriously and Ron groaned.

'Bloody Hell, she's not your wife! She's the ENEMY! AND SHE COULD BE OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!' Ron screamed his head off above Harry's head but the raven haired man's eyes fell on a small piece of parchment.

'Ron… I found it,' Harry said as he took the parchment and showed it to the redhead. Harry took his wand.

'_Reveal your secrets.' _The spell worked and the word "Harmony" showed up. The second cover up company of MMO was the Harmony Houses Company of constructing.

Harry soon found the place where they were supposed to be building the new, huge mall in London; it was going to be the next shopping kingdom in Britain. Harry moved slowly inside the half made place and got inside a lift that would take him up, probably where the headquarters were hidden here too. After minutes of moving up, the chamber paused and Harry was ready to push some help button but a voice was heard.

'It seems there is a problem with the lift, sir, the help team will be there the soonest.' A computerized voice was heard and Harry nodded.

'Oh take your time, I'm quite comfortable,' Harry said.

'Oh are you really comfortable?' the voice was heard again and this time Harry grinned.

'Hermione, sweetheart is that you?' he asked with the grin still on his face, they were trying to push each other out of the country and they did it in a dangerous way, it was fun beyond imagination now that the masks had finally fallen.

Hermione was smiling as she was watching her husband and enemy inside the small chamber of the lift. The game should be ended and she needed to be winner but not the only survivor necessarily.

'First and last warning, Harry, flee Britain and I'll spare your life,' Hermione said after she turned the speaker on normal mode so her voice could be heard, he had given her a chance, now it was time for her to reply to that.

'You know I'm not going anywhere, as a lady dear to my heart, said before a couple of hours, Voldemort is a problem for both of us.' Harry said as now he had turned around and was looking at the camera of the lift.

'Oh so you say, but right now you're hanging in a steel box, thirty floors from the ground with nothing but thin air in-between.' Hermione said smugly and saw him playing dump.

'Ooh… so this is a trap,' Harry said, faking realization as Hermione shrugged at the little monitor before as if Harry could see her. 'But it's not going to work, honey, because you constantly underestimate me…' he said as he took off his Ray Ban sunglasses so his bright green eyes could be seen clearly.

'Do I?' Hermione provoked him.

'You have no idea who I am. No idea of what I am capable of…' Harry said as he put his hands on the walls of the lift to support his body and looked up at the camera as provoking, the same moment Hermione was leaning closer to the monitor as her brown orbs hadn't left the figure in it.

'Well, right back at you, baby,' she said in a husky voice before he could speak again.

'Let me guess,' Harry said. 'Explosive potions of dynamite and glycerin on the corners, that will activate the burning spells around the wires and a floor exploding field of magic… maybe?' Harry counted the trap's description and at the last word he gestured for her with his hands open before he could support himself on the walls of the lift again.

'She found them all,' Katy Bell murmured as there were more people around Hermione, watching the conversation and having the controls while Hermione did the negotiation.

'Yes, thank you very much…' Hermione whispered angrily at Bell before she could look back at Harry in the monitor. 'Did you also found the base charger with the Reducto on the principle cable?' Hermione asked at the monitor and saw Harry looking deep in her eyes for a moment even through the camera. He hadn't found that one. 'Promise to leave town or I blow it, Harry…' Hermione added as Harry was still looking around him before he could look back at her with a plan in his head… the game was going to reach the new level.

'OK… I give up… blow it…' Harry said, Hermione's eyebrows were raised as the surprise was evident all over her elegant face.

'What?' she asked slowly as if she hadn't heard correctly.

'Go on… blow it,' Harry said as he looked at his hands, the little bastard was provoking her…

'You think I won't?' she asked dangerously as the rest watched the talk.

'Oh, I think you won't…' Harry confirmed in that annoying obvious tone of his.

'OK…' Hermione said as she straightened up again in anger, 'Five… Four… Three … Any last words?' she asked as the countdown begun.

'Your cooking is as bad as Voldemort's soul,' Harry said as he looked up at the camera.

'Goodbye, Harry… ' Hermione said as he kept looking at her through the muggle device and grinned after a moment…

The next thing, Hermione saw in the monitor was a flash and then the signal fell as an explosion was heard from outside. She gripped the monitor and bended her body close to it in shock with her eyes wide, she turned and looked at Katy Bell.

'What the Hell was that?' she asked and the blond looked sheepishly.

'What?... you said goodbye…' the girl said as Hermione took one more moment in shock of the suddenly ended talk she had with Harry, one of the most honest in years if not ever, she then rushed out of the cabin they were in, the moment the destroyed lift finally collided with the ground, causing havoc around and raising dust.

Hermione remained like that, staring at the rumbles of the destroyed lift while the rest of her colleagues were out of the cabin too, looking at her, Fleur approached her.

'Hermione… come on, we're done, he's done… that's what you wanted, what you needed,' the witch said and Hermione, after a moment more, she tried to obey at her friend's words and ignore her heart that felt like bleeding for some ridiculous reason, the game was over and fortunately or not, she was the only survivor.

In a lift close to the one he had been trapped, Harry Potter was switching off the camera and was sitting on a big box after he portkyed himself there, his hand was supporting his head as he was deep in thought. Hermione had actually fired the trap, she had tried to kill him, again, she didn't want to play games like he thought she did and he enjoyed, she was the cruel bitch he had heard of Hermione Granger being , it was probably time for him to go back to square zero and take things seriously, Ron was right, she was the enemy and he needed to kill her.

* * *

don't you just love the game of cat and mouse? i looove making them provoke and beat each other... YES next chapie the tango and the FIGHT and HOT STEAMING SEX... yeah baby! haha someone is horny and sadistic at 2 am LOL :P

soo what u think guys? did you like it? you know the deal, more reviews, faster updates, what u think of harry using neville and what about the always delectable ron, he's something worth reading about only here lol and of course what about the lift scene... was it good? oh now harry got mad and knows he needs to kill her, i like that hr is slightly crueler than him who's trying to balance the whole torment out :P

**i will start a new story soon, it's going to be funny and romantic and i won't say anything yet because i want to focus here but i'm so excited about it and i wanted to share the news with you guys because i know that some of you are worried of me stopping the hhr writing after the end of this fic. well you can all sleep tight tonight lol i'm not stopping for at least the next months up to the end of the year or so : )**

now that i made you happy, reply the love with a review, thanks for reading :D

CP09


	6. Tango De Los Asesinos

_**OOK new update in 3! days and not just any update... 12 full of hhr .word pages guys... come on, say it, i'm great! lol**_

so here it is guys, thank you all for the reviews :) i'm so glad u like my work here, this story is like therapy for me, it has just few chapies more to be done but lets focus here and the chapter you ALL waited for, come on don't deny it... THIS IS THE CHAPIE OF THE FIGHT

Enjoy...

_**

* * *

Chapter Six - Tango De Los Asesinos**_

There were couples before her on the dance floor, dancing, there were people around her sipping on their expensive wine and eating their meals. She was frozen on her seat, staring at nowhere, with a glass of the finest champagne in her hand. A lonely tear escaped her eyes and she took it away numbly, he was gone, she had survived and now she had to find the Horcrux and complete her task, she was the survivor, and it hurt like Hell.

She hadn't expected to feel such pain, for some reason, deep down, she had thought that things would end up in a better way, Harry had been stubborn but she had hoped he would leave England so she could keep up with the Horcrux on her own. She had hoped he would survive.

She could feel her heart in pain, that was probably the infamous heartache she had been hearing about, well it was as awful as she had suspected, like half your heart is missing, like half of yourself is missing. She wished she couldn't feel like that, she was supposed to be a cold murderer for her organization, she was supposed to be happy for killing the man that used her for his own organization, an enemy was gone so why did she feel such pain? She didn't love him, she had been saying that to herself for the past hours and she wished with all her heart that she was right.

The hand that touched her own as to fill her glass with champagne made her tearful eyes shine, his touch, she would recognize his gentle, yet firm touch anywhere, among thousands.

'I had a few very catchy lines for this moment… "thought to just drop in,", "hey doll, thanks for giving me the shaft"…' Harry said with eyes full of mirth. He knew he'd find her here, in one of the best Muggle restaurants, they always hit the place when it was a special occasion.

'Nice… so what did you decide?' Hermione said after a second of bowing her head in need of hiding the tears.

'I want a divorce,' Harry said flatly, knowing she got the meaning.

'I like it… you proposed to me here so it has a nice symmetry…' Hermione said with a smirk. Harry moved closer as their eyes didn't leave each other.

'Can I sit?'

'No,' Hermione denied but Harry was already sitting down, unbuttoning his muggle suit to get more comfortable, Hermione moved back in her chair and hid the muggle gun with her napkin while Harry fixed his own under the tablecloth. The waitress came closer as to take Harry's order.

'Champagne, sir?' the woman asked as the Potters still hadn't unlocked their gazes, partly because they were wary of each other and partly because they just couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes.

'No, champagne is for celebrating, I'll have a martini,' Harry said as he still stared into Hermione's brown eyes, so many emotions running through his heart like blood itself for this woman, hatred, furry, nervousness, will for revenge, need, lust… love.

As the waitress left the couple, Hermione moved closer to the table so she could speak in a soft voice, he had proved himself an excellent opponent and with a few hours left for her period to expire, the killer side of hers started screaming and sweating for her to finish things.

'So what do you want Harry?' Hermione asked and Harry smirked.

'We have an unusual problem, Hermione…' Harry started. 'You obviously want me dead…' he went on and Hermione just closed and opened her eyes slowly, showing her agreement. 'And I am less and less concerned of your wellbeing… so what do we do?' he asked as Hermione was still looking into his green eyes. 'Shot each other right here, hoping for the best?' he offered and Hermione this time smirked with her turn.

'Hmm that would be a shame, because they will probably ask me to leave once you're dead…' Hermione said and ended her words with a big smile of humor, it was the plain truth…

Harry held her eyes for a moment more, he wanted to see this smile even closer to his face, without the table between them, he wanted to feel her body against his, her heartbeat beating rapidly against his own heart, her arms around his shoulders like she once did when she'd hug him, and above all, he needed to disarm her because he now knew how dangerous she could be.

'Dance with me…' Harry finally said and Hermione looked at him as if he was inviting her into a trap, this would be a nice chance to disarm and interrogate him however.

'You don't dance…' she finally said, she could remember various times of them just sitting on the table because he'd be way too embarrassed or bored to dance while other couples would enjoy their time.

'It was all part of my cover, sweetheart.' Harry said as he stood up and offered her his hand that she took after a moment.

'Was sloth part of it too?' Hermione asked as Harry took her hand in his and almost dragged her to the dance floor, right before he could spin her around, he turned her wrist painfully, they were going to frisk each other and he was going to start. As the two finally had their bodies close and waited for the music to begin so they could start in the rhythm of the tango, their breaths matched and so their arms around each other.

'You think this story is going to have a happy ending?' Harry asked the moment he started moving and Hermione followed.

'Happy Endings are only stories that haven't finished yet,' Hermione said as the two locked eyes and Harry moved forward with Hermione backwards in his arms, soon he was pushing her harshly against a wall with a mirror on it, causing it to crack and Hermione to exhale quietly in pain before he could pull her back roughly. The two held the embrace until Hermione could stop feeling the slight dizziness and then Harry spun them around few times until he let her lay back on one of his arms, his free hand moved down her form, cupping her smaller back, bottom and thighs in search of some weapon, all the while staring inside her eyes that were only a couple of inches from his own.

'Satisfied?' Hermione asked as Harry didn't feel some weapon with his fingers and certainly not a wand holder.

'Not for years,' he said right before he could put her back on her feet, he finally found a small knife held around her thigh, took it and threw it in a corner while none noticed and now it was time for her to start frisking, her hand moved down his side, his waist and toned stomach and as her eyes were locked with his she cupped something thick and hard but she knew this wasn't a gun.

'This is all Harry, sweetheart.' Harry told her in a husky voice right before he could take her back in his arms and start cycling in the rhythm of the song. Hermione was soon moving downwards, searching his legs while seemingly dancing and Harry watched her in pleasure as she went down, a couple of old people looked at him while they danced and Harry only smiled satisfied and nodded his head in a macho way.

Hermione found the weapon around his ankle and threw it away, making sure none would step on or see it right before she could feel Harry pulling her by the arms and wrapping his own arms around her, causing her to lose her breath because of his hot _and_ hard body against hers again. This was supposed to be a bloody dance and a frisking, sexual awakening should be out of the question but right now it was the dominant part of the whole thing.

As they kept dancing, Hermione decided to ask the question that burned most.

'Why do you think we failed? Because we were living separate lives? Or because of the prophesy and the whole thing that follows?' Hermione asked close to his ear as they two kept on in the rhythm.

'I have a theory… recently formed.' Harry said.

'I'm breathless to hear it,' Hermione exclaimed as Harry spun them once again and then pulled her back against him.

'You killed us,' Harry finally sad accusingly.

'Provocative, from the man who thinks we're married for five years when it's six…' Hermione said in the same tone.

'Five or six… you saw our marriage as a job that needed to be taken and then executed…' Harry said, avoiding the darn subject of the years.

'And you avoided it… ' Hermione retorted with pain in her voice.

'What do you care? If I was just a cover?' Harry wondered, hitting right on target.

'Who said you were just a cover?' Hermione slipped as their lips needed just an inch to be collided.

''Wasn't I?' Harry asked as he held her closer, his voice a whisper.

'And wasn't I?' Hermione asked back, wanting to avoid the question and get away from there, they were too close and she was losing focus. Hermione finally stopped the dance and got out of his arms as she bowed her head. 'I have to… excuse me…' Hermione whispered as she moved away from the dance floor and towards the toilets.

'There are no exits over there, Mione…' Harry called out as he watched his wife in her black dress moving away, for a moment, he wondered if this emotion she showed was real, could it be? Could she had felt things for him in the past years? He watched her leaving and he decided not to give in, not again.

'Be cold, Harry, be super cold… she's a liar.' Harry whispered to himself and that moment, he felt a stab of pain on his scar, causing him to touch the skin of his forehead. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of the lost Horcrux, could Voldemort be having his hands on it? No, right now, he needed to focus on killing Hermione and then he'd go back on destroying Voldemort and his darn puzzle of a soul.

A woman started running out of the loo a moment later and Harry smirked the moment the small explosion happened, he looked around him, trying to see where she is and soon he heard the crack inside the havoc the explosion caused. The next moment his eyes locked with hers as she was exiting the restaurant with the rest of the costumers.

Harry tried to rush close but the people blocking the entrance in their panic made him waste valuable time, he finally made it to move out and he looked around for any sign of hers. A man close to him looked at him weirdly.

'You know that you sound like bubbling?...' The older guy said and Harry froze for a moment, a glycerin potion. He took off his suit as fast as he could and shove it inside a mailbox right before it could explode, causing a new havoc out of the restaurant. Harry finally rushed to his car and got inside, kicking off, furious.

He put the bloetooth in his ear and pressed one, her number in the auto calling system of his muggle phone. A moment later her voice was heard and he could just hear the bitter satisfaction.

'_Hermione_ _Potter_…' she greeted.

'This is the third time you try to kill me…'

'_Oh come on, it was just a little potion, I had heard more impressive things about you and that friend of yours, Weasel? When you were in the TriWizard.' _She replied curtly.

'_Weasley_, and he didn't help very much back then… Just so you know, I'm going home to destroy whatever I bought you. ' Harry corrected as his eyes remained on the road, trying to calm down and ignore the stabbing pain on his forehead that kept on.

'I'll race you there, baby,' Hermione replied his statement and finally switched her phone off. She sighed and tried to relax but only for a moment as he was calling again. 'There yet?' she asked.

'When we first met, what was your first thought?' Harry asked slowly, he wanted just one motive and he'd give them a chance, maybe, they could go together against Voldemort and then they'd find a way to save themselves from each other, how much worse it could be than now? They already tried to kill each other more times than they could count in the past forty hours.

Hermione didn't answer for a moment, she wasn't going to tell him how her heart had skipped beats and how her hand had felt like being electrified by his touch when they shook hands, his ego was already big with the whole The Boy Who Lived thing around his name.

'You tell me first,' Hermione said and Harry grinned.

'I thought… I thought you looked like Christmas morning… I don't know how else to describe it… ' Harry said as he looked at his hands and then back at the road.

'Why you're telling me this now?' Hermione asked in a slow voice, slow enough to hide the small tremor.

'I guess when you reach the end… you think of the beginning. I thought you should know how I felt…' Harry said and then asked the question again. 'How about you, Hermione? What did you feel?' he asked once more, hoping to hear something that would finally unite them. 'Hmm?'

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, not sure what to say, his voice was honest, she hoped, and clear and the pain was evident, could he be seeking something more for them? They were supposed to be enemies, people that never should be close to each other, they should try and protect themselves, Voldemort was enough threat as things were already.

'I thought… ' she tried and hit her head on the seat's pillow before she could master her lie. 'I thought that in spite the prophesy, you were the most hot target I ever had to aim at.' Hermione finally lied and heard him chuckling sadly, for some reason, it hurt her deep down to hear his disappointment.

'So it was all business? All about the precious MMO?' Harry confirmed with a question, his heart was in actual pain even he wanted to pretend it was the shirt that was too tight.

'All business, cold, hard, math,' Hermione confirmed as she heard him asking, it'd be better this way.

'Thank you, that's all I needed to know…' Harry said honestly, so he indeed was alone in all this marriage thing, he loved her, she didn't, he cared, she didn't, he wanted to give them a chance and fight against Voldemort as one, she didn't, so, it was about time for her to die.

'OK,' Hermione said curtly and Harry replied in a similar fashion before she could turn the call off once again, for a moment she felt like the winner, the next one, she was hitting her head twice on the seat's pillow again…

Harry reached the house first, he remained in the street for a moment more and then he saw her rushing close from the other direction, she didn't stop and soon she was hitting him with her car, causing him to jolt inside the car and the airbag to open before his face. He beat the darn thing down and looked at her in furry, screaming out in actual pain. Hermione just moved back with the car and after hitting him once again on the side, she moved inside the path to the garage.

He followed as soon as he could and got out of the car the moment he saw the car abandoned. She had gotten inside the house and he was certain she had already cast an anti-apparation charm in the place. It was so annoying having a witch for a wife. Harry tried to find some way to get in without being an easy target, she could be right behind any window with her wand or a gun aiming at him. The front door wasn't a good choice so he didn't even try, he however tried to get in by the basement's hatch but it was locked. He rushed close to the tool house, trying to find any kind of weapons but nothing. The moment he saw movement inside the house he ducked inside the garden's corner. He moaned in pain as he hadn't seen that he landed inside her darn roses. He moved out of the flowers quickly, cursing the them and he finally decided to get inside from the attic's window.

He finally made it to climb up the house from the ivy's set and he broke the window with his elbow, he waited for a moment, making sure Hermione hadn't heard the glass and he opened the window, got inside the attic and finally reached the inside. He opened a drawer and took out the hidden gun he had there, he then acciod his wand, praying that Hermione wouldn't hear anything, since the floor didn't get filled with bullets and spells' beams, she probably had heard nothing.

He started moving down the stairs, trying to hear any kind of noise, proving that Hermione was close as he held his wand and the gun in each hand, pointing before him, ready to shoot, curse and then shoot her again.

He finally reached the living room and looked around him, he would swear he heard her dress' skirt moving somewhere behind the wall so he took a frame on a furniture with the two of them in their vocations, four years ago in Spain, using it as a mirror to see where she is.

The reducto that followed with the two shots from the huge carbine she used could have killed him if his Seeker reflexes hadn't made him duck and protect his head. Hermione waited for a moment and then spoke with a smirk on her face.

'You're still alive, baby?' Hermione called out as Harry was still close to the floor, maybe he could bluff?

'Uhghh ugh oogh' he groaned lamely and let his gun on the wooden floor to make a sound. Hermione looked above her own gun for a moment, not really sure if it was that easy, the moment she saw the gun and the wand pointing and firing at her she ducked and moved down the stairs with her entire body as to save herself, she recoiled and started firing the gun again and again, opening holes in the wall of the house that separated them as Harry moved cool around the wall while Hermione was moving down the stairs.

The moment they saw each other again Harry was the first to use his gun while Hermione used her wand in a small havoc of spells and bullets.

'_Confringo!'_

'_Reducto!'_

'_Protego!'_

'_Expulso!'_

'_PROTEGO!'_

That was probably the fastest exchange of spells _and_ muggle bullets in history as Hermione slipped down to a corner while Harry covered himself on the other side of the corridor he was in. Hermione stood behind the column of the hall as she rearranged her gun and wand while Harry moved inside the smaller corridor with both his wand and gun pointing, he would circle that wall and shot her from her right. He kept moving quietly, knowing she was waiting on the other side of the wooden wall but as he moved his left elbow knocked off a furniture a small china vase. He immediately tried to grip it with the hand he was holding the wand too and after a few silent heartbeats of having the darn thing jumping on his clumsy hand he made it to hold it, the relief lasted only a moment as the lid fell and Harry couldn't possibly stop it, he closed his eyes the moment it collided with a smashing sound on the floor, signaling his position to Hermione who immediately cocked her gun, exploded the wall with her wand and then fired again and again as Harry tried to save himself by running in the opposite direction.

'_Reducto!'_

'_Expeliamus!' _

And a few more bullets were gracefully exchanged while Harry ducked inside the kitchen before he could hide himself behind the fridge's door while Hermione followed inside with her automatic gun filling the door with holes until she exploded it with another reducto of hers, missing Harry once again as he slipped behind the island of the kitchen. He tried to send back some bullets but it was empty, he cursed while Hermione kept trying to kill him and he finally opened a drawer and found a small chopper.

'_Flagrante_' Harry charmed the chopper to burn and threw it at his wife's direction, Hermione had the time to step back and finally abandon her muggle gun. 'Your aim is as bad as your cooking, sweetheart…' Harry called out as he gripped another knife and started cutting at the fuel oil cable, he needed to seriously burst at her… 'And that says something…' he added the moment Hermione hissed in furry and moved back in the kitchen.

'_Fiendfyre_!' she screamed the spell but it didn't work as she expected, instead of seeing the fire get in the shape she wanted, it burst towards her at full force and she only had the time to fall down on the floor and protect herself from the blast while her wand fell somewhere close. She was still on the floor and the flames weren't extinguished yet as Harry burst through them and hit her straightening body right in the gut, smashing her on the closest wall with such force that made her gasp in shock and pain, wands and guns forgotten, they went physical.

He tried to hit her again with his elbow on the face but she ducked, punched his sides and then elbowed him herself on the back of his neck as they moved back in the small corridor that would lead them to the dining room, all the while Hermione pushing him on a counter, punching his head again, smashing a glass tray before he could block her blow, grip her from the shoulder, smash her on a wall, then on the frame of the dining room's door and then send her flying across the room and above the table, she ended her fall by smashing a chair with her body.

Harry watched her in sick satisfaction as she convulsed in pain while his own arms hurt by the smashed tray on him and the punches on his neck.

'Come on honey,' he provoked as she tried to recoil while he fixed his pants. 'Come to daddy…' he added as he gestured with his hands for her to give her best.

Hermione felt herself seething, her body was in pain, her shoulders were just killing her and her eyes were still flashing from the backfired fire spell. She gripped a metallic cup that once adorned the table, along with a fallen piece of fabric and turned around. The cup hammered on Harry's face with a metallic sound as Harry's head snapped at the left and before he could even gasp at the beating, she threw the cup, trapped his head with the fabric, pounded his forehead with her own and then kicked him in the groin and let him collide with the china-cabinet behind him…

'Whose your daddy now?' she asked breathless in a smirk, with her own forehead in pain by the impact with his as she rushed close to a gun, being followed by the very dizzy, pained and struggling Harry who literally crawled through the smashed china, glasses and pieces of the cabinet to follow her. He kicked the gun from her hands the moment she had touched it and took her down as he advanced on her. Unfortunately for him, he fell first and Hermione straddled him and started punching his face hard before he could grip her arm, put his own around her neck and finally get her down while he moved on top.

She wrapped her legs around him as he knelt between them, in her try to crush his sides while her hands stopped his repeatedly from throttling her, she got the chance to grip his tie and pull at it. His already pained forehead impacted with the floor under her arm as she put his neck in a vice grip while he almost thrusted against her in his try to free his head from the full of glasses floor. Hermione groaned in pain as he pinched hard her sides and she felt his rock hard member against her body. She didn't know how someone after so much beating could be hard like he was right now but on the other hand; she was as wet as ever for him too…

The sexual thoughts were gone the moment Harry finally made it to stand up with her attached on him and collided her body with a big clock they had. Her back fell against the wood but Hermione could only keep elbowing the back of his neck in a desperate try for him to finally fall unconscious or if she was lucky… dead.

Harry after spinning her around a few times, trying to get her away from his body he finally throw her against the living room mirror as in all their fight they paraded through the house. She finally fell on the furniture beneath the mirror along with the fallen pieces of it and she gasped and coughed while he gasped and loosened his tie as it had gotten throttling after her pull at it. Hermione took a moment to look at him like he did with her before she could grip two decorating bottles and smash them in each side of his head before she could advance on him again.

She wrapped her arms around him and started elbowing his neck once again, by now she knew every blow was killing him but she groaned in pain too as he started punching her already tormented sides and ribs. She pushed him down on the toppled sofa and had the chance to punch him a few times before he could grip her by the neck and hair again and take her down, he stood up and Hermione just knew pain was about to magnify for her.

The first kick landed straight on her stomach, the second a bit lower and the third even lower, making her eyes tear in pain but she wouldn't have more, the moment Harry tried to kick her once again her own leg flew to his groin and he knelt in pain as she had hit right on the family… they both fell on the toppled couch again and tried to grip the furniture for support as they were exhausted by now. They glanced at each other and made it to their feet in seconds. Hermione still with her hands on her lap for support while Harry sucked the blood from his lip as he held his punches before his face, both gasping and spent, it was getting nowhere, they were both powerful.

Hermione glanced away for a moment, knowing where the gun is hidden in the inside of the fireplace and that was enough for both of them to jump over the sofa and her to grip her hidden gun while Harry gripped the one she hadn't made it to get her hands on, before. They both turned around and faced the same image, their spouse pointing a gun on their heads while they gasped in pain and exasperation, their eyes locked...

None pulled the trigger, they both remained still, apart their heaving chests, pointing the guns on each other's faces while their eyes kept their lock with each other. Harry after a moment more, lowered his gun as his eyes remained lost in hers.

'I can't do it,' he said softly while Hermione kept looking at him with fear and furry in her eyes that had started to evaporate only to show pain and need. 'I can't do it,' he said again and lowered his gun completely while Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

'DON'T! Come on!' she provoked while her voice revealed her desperation, a few moments ago, she wished for him to be gone by her hands, now with his eyes showing what she didn't even dare to believe in, she wished she would be the dead in this situation. 'Come ON!' she provoked again as she moved the gun before him while Harry still looked at her with soft eyes.

'You want it?' he asked. 'It's all yours,' he added as he saw her eyes full of tears and her teeth biting her lip in pain, he never liked seeing his wife in pain but as he saw her now, finally cracked and revealing all the things she felt for him, he was the happiest man alive.

After a moment more, he pushed her hand away as he too, threw his gun and gripped her face with both hands, kissing her passionately as she too, wrapped her arms around him, this time as not to hurt him but as to clang on her love. Harry took her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist and soon he was pushing both against the closest wall as they kissed passionately with their hands roaming in each other's bodies. Harry gripped Hermione's hand and put it above their heads on the wall while his other hand played with her breast, his lips torturing her own.

Hermione moaned in pain as he pushed her against the wall but she moaned in pleasure as well as his lips moved down her scratched by the fight neck, and sucked at her pulse point, she soon pushed him slightly away from her in her try to take of his shirt, they made it and now he remained in the t-shirt while he moved up the skirt of her dress, his hands cupping her creamy thighs.

He pushed himself away once again, took off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers while Hermione moved down her dress' straps. They collided once again in a frenzy of kisses as he took her from the wall and pushed her against a furniture, took one of her legs from the back of the knee as to open her and his other hand moved aside her wet underwear.

Harry kissed Hermione hard on the mouth as he freed his member and slipped inside her in one smooth stroke, coaxing a moan from deep inside her, her hands trembled as she wrapped them around his face possessing his lips with her own. His trusts were slow and deep, having missed her tight body after weeks if not months. Hermione tried to make him move faster but Harry kept the teasing strokes until he moved out of her completely, making her moan.

'Fuck Harry, what are yo-?' her sentenced was broken as he placed her in a higher cabinet they had in the hallway and opened her legs for him. He started kissing her lips, stealing her breath, he moved down to her neck and sucked at all the right places, marking her as his own and then he moved down her breasts and ripped open her lacy black bra, one hand cupped one breast, his lips the other and his other hand caressed her thigh, her dress was pooled at her waist but he didn't care, when her hips convulsed against him he decided to move further down. He kissed her belly button and she felt her fingers getting intertwined with his own as he finally freed her from her underwear and opened her folds with his tongue before he could suck at her clit harshly and make Hermione cry out in pleasure and surprise.

Hermione felt the pleasure increase with every single moment he spent between her legs, he knew so well where to suck, where to lick and even where to bite and she was soon trying to rise her body in reflex in the pleasure, his strong arms held her down by the chest and neck while his lips and tongue played with her dripping core. The moment he bit lightly on her fold, sucked at her clit and finally dipped his tongue as deep as it could go inside her, Hermione felt her body convulse for good and the orgasm soon took her breath away in a silent scream as her body moved on its own accord, her hands griping at the edge of the furniture and the wall next to her, Harry was still licking her as to prolong her moment of ecstasy and oh boy, that he achieved.

She was gasping and with no focus as he stopped for a moment, she thought that was it, she thought that he made it and killed her with all the pleasure but she felt her body soon being taken from the furniture and only then she realized they were heading for the kitchen. She wasn't sure why her dress was still on her or when Harry had been totally nude but she gasped as he bended her on the half destroyed counter of the island. Through unfocused eyes, she noticed that the kitchen was destroyed beyond fixing but all these post-orgasm, random thoughts were gone the moment she felt his long, hard shaft slipping between her slightly opened legs and rubbing against her slit.

'Oh God, please,' she gasped and opened her legs wider while Harry bended above her too, pressing her on the counter, one of his hands moved before her to hold her still by cupping her breasts while the other got trapped between them and the counter to touch her clit as his front was pressed on her back.

'God is a little formal… Harry is just fine…' Harry whispered huskily in her ear as she gasped the moment his fingers pinched her clitoris with no mercy the moment his teeth bit on her ear, licked her neck and bit again on her shoulder.

'Oh Harry please do it,' Hermione begged as he moved back and forth with his member caressing her slit again and again.

'Do what, Mione?' Harry asked in a breath close to her ear before he could kiss the shell and lick the back of her neck, causing a violent shiver run down her spine at his request and his actions.

'Please fuck me,' Hermione gasped as his hand pinched her nipple teasingly, making her own hand to move on her breasts while the other tried to cup his ass in vain, only if he wanted he would finally get inside her.

'With pleasure,' Harry finally said in a husky voice and he moved his legs slightly so his member could penetrate her body without his hands needed to guide him, he knew the way home.

'Oh Harry, yes!' Hermione cried out as he plunged inside in one thrust again while his hands pinched her sensitive spots painfully, the combination of pleasure and pain made her even wetter and her inner walls moved in reflex, making Harry gasp. He started thrusting faster this time and as he moved up and inside her, he was hitting a delicious spot; her G point was stroked again and again in each thrust while her clitoris was taken care of by his hand. Her breasts were tender by both their hands and his lips and teeth were just drove her insane on her neck and shoulder. She didn't need long to start screaming again, this time harder than she could remember in years as she reached her second orgasm, she tried to hold back but Harry kissed her and whispered his next words.

'Don't hold back, baby, cum for me,' and she obeyed as she surrender in her body's sensations and felt a flow of liquid rushing out of her while her walls milked Harry's member that kept thrusting while she ejaculated hard.

Harry couldn't believe he could feel hotter and more turned on than with Hermione moaning and grinding against him but the moment her walls started crumbling around him and he felt her cumming around his thrusting cock he lost it completely. He thrust even harder, getting deeper and deeper with every time while she came until with a shout of her name, he came too, long and hard inside her while her own body was still convulsing in pleasure as his each movement had made her tender body react.

Hermione was still trembling and moaning powerless as she lay on the counter, with his hand and her own protecting her breasts from the shattered glasses of the countertop while Harry rested on top of her back, the little power he still had on his standing feet was what kept them there, half laid on the counter and still joint.

She gasped loudly when she felt him hardening inside her already aroused and tender walls. She was ready to say something but Harry pulled out and was moving them away from the counter and in the living room. He looked around for some furniture in a decent condition, he found none so he decided to lay her down on the Persian carpet that even burnt and shot in a few places was still soft enough for them. He moved on top of her as she lay on her back and soon his lips were kissing hers again.

'I love you,' he whispered when the kiss was broken, he had never said that to her as Harry Potter, with his eyes and scar exposed to the most important person in his life.

'I love you too,' Hermione replied honestly as she gazed at the green eyes of her husband, of her supposed enemy, of her nemesis, he was her nemesis indeed, she couldn't imagine life without him anymore. 'Make love to me, love me again,' she whispered and Harry smiled and kissed her lips once again, this time soft and tender as Hermione opened her legs wider for him. In the past hours, they had shot, cursed and fucked each other but now it was time for them to make love, like back then, in France, where it all started, now they were ready to go again but in all honesty and truth.

'Hermione…' Harry whispered as her lips moved to his neck and kissed him there while her arms wrapped around him, he moved his own arms beneath her body, supporting her shoulder blades while his hands moved beneath her head to pillow it and prevent it from touching the carpet so she could be more comfortable. In this position their bodies were almost glued to each other but there was enough space for Harry to moved back inside his wife, and as he did so, his groin grazed against her clit just the right way for her to groan in pleasure while her legs wrapped around him the best they could.

Harry soon started thrusting and Hermione marveled at the pleasure and how deep he could get in with that position while his chest was pressing against her sensitive breasts, their sweat helping as a lubricant for sliding against each other's skin. She could feel him so deep inside her he could easily be reaching for her soul, she moaned his name again and again as his lips worshiped her neck and face, raining kisses on her and then moving his lips close to her ear.

'You're mine… I love you,' he whispered huskily as he thrust even deeper, if that was possible as she lay there with her legs wide open and himself moving inside her. He loved this woman, in spite the prophesy and the swamped marriage that had been based in lies and Voldemort and the rest of the shit, he loved Hermione Granger and her body, her eyes, her very soul told him that she loved him too. The pure truth of the thing made him gasp as her inner walls started to crumble once again for the night and his thrusts increased in force as he wanted them to climax together.

'I'm yours and you're mine, Harry, I love you,' her voice was his undo, he cried out her name like she gasped his own as they came at the same time and he had only the time to move his head as to look at her face the moment she fell off the edge, it was the most beautiful sight he ever had, the sight of perfection and love.

Instead of collapsing on her, he moved back on his bottom and took her with him as they were still attached on each other and they found themselves in the lotus position, he was still deep inside her and she was still had her legs around him as he caressed her face, her lips still gasping from her orgasm.

'Hey you stranger…' Hermione whispered before she could kiss his lips tenderly, their bodies were exhausted after so much physical activity and even their powers were low for now after so many spells and curses fired.

'Hey yourself,' Harry whispered equally as he let his hand ran down her sweaty hair before he could cup the back of her neck and kiss her, he felt himself hardening once again but they were interrupted as the doorbell rang, they both glanced around them and then at each other.

Harry cracked the door open, his head only showed, Neville and Hannah Longbottom were at his doorstep, in their robes with two cops behind them.

'Are you guys alright? We heard an awful rumpus…' Hannah said with a small smile. Harry shrugged and nodded.

'Yeah everything is fine,' Harry said but the people remained there, staring.

'So you're sure alight?' Neville asked as one of the cops moved a bit closer.

'Is your wife alright too, sir?' he asked and at that moment Hermione opened the door completely, revealing Harry in his naked glory, scratching the back of his head just with his tie around his wrist while Hermione stood by him with a curtain around her naked body. The cops and the Longbottoms remained frozen as Harry stood nude and Hermione in the curtain before the destroyed inside of the house.

'What? You think I tried to kill her? We're just redecorating,' Harry said casually as Hermione smiled sheepishly at the people before her.

'Neville, Hannah, officers… have a good night,' she said softly as she closed the door the moment Neville was saying something about the oak floor of their house.

The Potters looked at each other for a moment more before they could burst into laughter and Harry could strip his wife from the curtain, take her in his arms and… take her in general….

* * *

hoho yep he took her in general :P soo what u think guys? they cried, they danced, they frisked, they confessed, they fought, they cursed and shot, they punched and elbowed and then they answered the door... : P

what u think of the two assassins here guys? i want everyone's opinion, you review and i update within few days :) it's a fair deal isn't it?

the next chapie will be interesting as we're going to learn a few exciting things about these two and of course the next chapie have the morning following the expire of the 48 hours... harry felt some stabs of pain on the scar too... what that could mean?

waiting for your reviews...

CP09


	7. Smoked

Another quick update! yaay thank you so much for the reviews guys, i'm so glad you like this so much, yep i like making smut lol we all know that by now :P

this was a hard to make chapie, i had a long time to make something as challenging as here the plot is more to the HP side than to the Mr and mrs smith, for the final chapies we kind of leave the side of the mms place and we sink in the hp plot as to have the ultimate fight with the mr snake face...

some of you have mentioned to me the story mr and mrs evans and that this story reminds you of that, well i have read that and indeed they seem similar because they are BOTH based on the mr and mrs smith stoy line (duuh) BUT this story here will be about 10 chaps long and soon to be finished when the other story was 30 or 40 chaps long, away from the mr and mrs smith plot after a point and abandoned ever since 2009... so... yeah they're not the same stories and if i wanted to copy someone's work that would be dan brown's since he is the current author-millionaire of the planet and not another fanfic : P lol

so with no more babbling about meaningless things...

Enjoy...

* * *

_Chapter Seven – Smoked_

The first sunlight got through the windows while they strolled around the devastated kitchen in search of some kind of breakfast, Harry washed some remaining fruits and he found some cereal in a half broken container while Hermione moved close to the fridge with the blasted door and took out with a surprised smile on her face, a surviving bottle of orange juice, they found two glasses and along with the rest of their breakfast they sat in a corner of the corridor that led the kitchen with the living room, all the while smiling at each other like idiots.

'Your _Confringo_ is a beauty…' Harry said as he gulped down a sip of orange juice and looked at his wife with pride and hunger in his emerald green orbs.

'Your _Protego _is powerful,' Hermione replied the compliment and Harry smiled and winked.

'But your elbowing is mean…' Harry groaned as he allowed one of his hands to rub on his very bruised shoulder and the back of his neck. Hermione grinned, set aside her food and moved on his lap, they were almost in the lotus position as Hermione accioed her wand and started healing him, Harry grinned and did the same after accioing his own wand for her.

'That vocation… in that small village out of Stonehenge… you left early… why?' Hermione asked as she checked his shoulder to see if the spells were enough, when she was satisfied she kissed the spot.

'McNair...' Harry only said.

'Merlin! I wanted the bastard!' Hermione exclaimed and Harry grinned and kissed her lips as he had to cast a painful healing charm on her ribs as he could feel her bones in a bad condition, Hermione got the hint and kissed him even more passionately as to suppress the moans and to get distracted. When the kiss was broken and the spell done, Hermione exhaled in alleviation.

'You didn't hear me apparating the night of our anniversary out of the house? I was scared to death that you'd hear something. I was rushing to return and I apparated without a second thought.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him in wonder.

'Hmm no,' she said as she tried to remember and then she nodded as the memory came back to her. 'A sound muffling spell had hit me in the head during a battle some hours before the dinner of the anniversary, I was almost deaf that night, I was agreeing on everything you're saying even if I heard a quarter of what you had said.' Hermione said and Harry grinned, now realizing why his bossy wife had been so smiley and full of agreement that night…

The couple remained like that for a moment more with Hermione on Harry's lap until he spoke again, before kissing her of course.

'I have headaches because of Voldemort, back in the war, I was getting on and off his mind,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him seriously.

'For your own good, you used Occlumency I hope…' Hermione said sternly as she could only imagine how was to be in His head, Harry smirked.

'Merlin's beard, you sound exactly like Snape,' Harry said.

'Who's Snape?' Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

'I'll explain one day,' Harry replied as he kissed her lips again.

'Can I ask you something?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded as they kept their lips close. 'Why Black? I thought he was the man who betrayed your parents…' Hermione asked softly and Harry gave a small, sad smile.

'Long story, in short, it wasn't him, my Godfather was innocent, Peter Petigrew was the one to blame, he was an animagus and he had changed into Ron's pet rat for years… he escaped in 1993 and helped Voldemort to get reborn the night of the Triwizard's end, Voldemort tricked me into a trap in 1995 and since I had none to kick some sense into me I stepped right into it and got Sirius killed who tried to help me, you see, apart the prophesy we have in common, Voldemort him and you, there was one more about me and him none of us can live while the other is alive too…' Harry said the summary of a few years of torture and Hermione only sighed and kissed his lips.

'I'm really sorry, I wish I was there to help,' Hermione said even more softly and Harry smiled and kissed her lips, she was there now and that mattered.

'After a Stupefy fired against me by a distance of a foot, my left eardrum got partially destroyed. I can't hear very well from the left side, it was too late for it to be completely healed by the time Voldemort was fallen once again into black smoke and they were rushing me to the hospital.' Harry said and Hermione nodded and caressed his scar, she knew all about the Horcruxes and her husband being one of them himself, she knew a part was still there and she knew that if Voldemort was to get back in his body by taking the locket, then Harry would be in big trouble once again but she didn't want to think about it now.

'Did you had trouble sleeping after the stupefy?' She asked and Harry looked at her, he could see the worry and the fear that flashed across her brown gaze and he knew nothing was over yet but he decided not to ruin it right then.

'Hmm no,' Harry finally replied and Hermione nodded.

'Yeah me neither,' she said and smiled at him before she could kiss his lips once again.

The apparating sounds that followed made the couple unwrap their arms from each other and the moment the first spell was smashing the wall, the couple was already running away and close to the basement's door. The two got inside, their wands at the ready and their hearts racing, the happy break was over, they found some muggle guns hidden inside and took one each.

'They gave me forty eight hours to take you out,' Harry said as he tested the magic of the place and felt the antiapparating wards set by the order.

'Same with me.' Hermione replied as she tried to think how to get out of this without get caught and shot.

'Merlin's pants, where's the trust?' Harry wondered exasperated and Hermione looked at him pointedly. The two pointed their wands at once the moment a small vial of potion started falling down the steps, they both knew what it was, Hermione had used the night before, glycerin potion. Hermione was ready to cast a spell on it but the hothead Harry kicked it away in instinct, the two watched the vial as it rolled on the floor until it got disappeared… right beneath the fuel oil tank. Hermione looked deathly at Harry and then they both ran towards the opposite direction where the exit to the garden was located.

The two burst out of the hatch and started firing spells around them a moment before the huge explosion could erupt, sending them on the ground because of the force of the blast. The mushroom of fire and smoke was probably visible across London as the house burst into pieces.

The sink, a few moments later, landed right next to the Potters who were trying to stand up and examine the destruction, their garden was full of debris of their house and the wreck remaining before them was just the shell of the previously luxurious place. The two were still shaken and shocked by the abrupt morning call from their organizations.

'We need a car and to find someone reliable,' Harry said, they both knew they were probably monitored so apparating was out of the question.

'For the car… the Longbottoms…' Hermione replied and Harry nodded as they were still standing the moment the front of the house collapsed completely.

The two got inside the garage and took the car, turned the engine on magically and moved in the driveway, Harry driving them to the only person he could imagine would help.

'I have to tell you, honey, your cooking is awful, it's not your gift…' Harry said and Hermione smirked and cleared her throat.

'Baby, I haven't cooked since I was sixteen years old,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. 'MMO colleagues were cooking and I was taking it home,' Hermione added and Harry looked at her in disbelief.

'Web of lies!' he exclaimed as Hermione turned on the radio and the first song on was _Let love lead the way_ by the Spice Girls.

'_Part of me laughs (..me laughs)  
Part of me cries (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why (wants to question why)  
Why is there joy…  
why is there pain…  
why is there sun shine in the rain…' _Harry hummed the lyrics but stopped when he felt his wife's piercing eyes on him, he took his eyes from the road and smirked at her. 'I like it… deal with it…' Harry said and Hermione huffed and shrugged as she kept looking around the windows for any sign of enemy. Harry checked the traffic mirror and after a moment, he spoke.

'We've got company,' he announced as three cars approached them out of nowhere. Hermione's head snapped at the direction and she moved in the backseats after swearing under her breath. The back of the car was full of things the Longbottoms had in and Hermione struggled to hold still as to open the back door and attack, Harry driving like a madman in the highway didn't help at all.

'Harry! Hold the fucked thing still!' Hermione commanded as she tried once again but Harry by-passing other cars made Hermione fell on the side and hit her healed ribs. She cursed again and finally pushed the button that opens the back door so all the shit the Longbottoms had in finally fell on the road. A hand moved out of the windows of the car that hunted them, a gun was held. Hermione had the time to close the door so the bastard would miss the target. She moved in the front seats again.

'Harry, let me drive,' Hermione said breathless.

'I got it,' Harry said as he moved the car in zigzags between other cars.

'Harry! Move!' she commanded in her bossy voice again and Harry decided to let her drive the bloody thing. Through struggling and swearing, they made it and Harry moved in the back seats while Hermione kept on with the driving. Harry opened one of the side doors and it slid open, Harry was ready to strike with a spell but his enemy started firing with a muggle gun. Harry took his own gun and replied the shooting with no result.

'They're bulletproof!' Hermione shouted but Harry kept shooting for a moment more with his head out of the car's side. When he finally shut the door he looked at Hermione.

'They're bulletproof!' he exclaimed and Hermione nodded her head in an obvious way. Harry opened the backdoor like his wife had done and this time, he started firing spells, the moment they were answered he protected himself and looked at Hermione's back. They had untypically decided to be honest with each other, there was no other way after all.

'Perhaps I have to tell you,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him through the traffic mirror, waiting.

'I was married once before,' Harry said and Hermione felt like seething. Harry turned around and was ready to start firing again but Hermione hit the brakes with all her strength and because of the abrupt halt, Harry was sent flying on the front of the car, where Hermione started punching and slapping him wherever she could reach. The car of their enemies got stuck beneath the back of the car the Potters had stolen as Hermione hit the gear again.

'What's wrong with you?' Harry exclaimed as he tried to block her blows.

'You're wrong with me!' Hermione retorted as she kept on hitting him and driving the car.

'Stop! It was just a stupid drunken weekend and a lust potion!' Harry tried to defend himself but Hermione's blows got harder.

'Oh that's better! That's much better! That's great!' Hermione hollered as he still tried to stop her.

'Stop!' he finally screamed and pointed his wand between them. The quarrel ended the moment a guy from the car behind them moved out of it through the roof and he was ready to cast a spell but Harry moved close, stupefied him and then activated a potion that he had on his robe's pocket. Harry withdrew inside the car in a hurry.

'Move move quickly!' he ordered and Hermione obeyed not sure what he had done back there, she just hit the gear and their car was finally freed from the other that a moment later exploded, now only two were behind them.

'What's her name and security number?' Hermione demanded to know and Harry shook his head.

'Naah you're not gonna kill her, she's already fucked up as it is!' Harry said, thinking of his two days long marriage with Cho Chang, the only woman that had made it to slip him a lust potion and roll him up.

The car was now between the other two that tried to take it off road with no success as Hermione was a very good driver. Hermione finally made it to get them off the road herself, she then turned around and got in the opposite stream, where she made it not to get collided with anyone, the cars followed them, one of the people inside moved out of the car and Harry saw him, he opened both doors of the car and the moment the wizard tried to get inside, Harry gripped him and tossed him out of the other door.

'These doors are handy,' Harry commented as he looked around him, they were getting close to a road wide enough for them to end this. 'You know, sweetheart, you haven't been very honest yourself…' Harry pointed out and he saw her sighing.

'Harry… my parents… when I was a baby, they were murdered by Him… then a couple took me… they died too, they were not the guys you saw in our wedding.' Hermione replied. Harry knew that since she was Hermione Granger and not Hermione Austen, her parents were indeed murdered by Voldemort, but it just clicked inside him now.

'Who was the fellow that gave you away?' Harry asked, not sure if he was at least a relative of hers.

'A paid actor…' Hermione said as softly as she could, Harry greeted his teeth and kept on firing spells on the back of the car.

'I told you! I told you I saw your father as one of the victims on _Bones_!' Harry exclaimed in anger and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I know…' she finally said and Harry shook his head.

Harry finally had a clear shot, there was a muggle car too close to them but he could fire the spells and end this all.

'You got it?' Hermione called out.

'I got it,' Harry replied as he pointed his wand between the targets.

'Anytime…' Hermione pressed on as they were reaching the end of the wide road and soon they would be able to hide between other cars.

'I got them!' Harry called out again but didn't fire the spells as he waited a moment more for the muggle car to move back. Hermione finally grunted and turned the car on the spot, she held her muggle gun and shot the cars at the right places, close to the wheels, the front engine, as a result, the two remaining cars of their enemies literally flew in the air and exploded as Hermione kept on with the car moving backwards to avoid the blast's force while Harry had made it only to hold himself while she had taken the nasty turn again. When they were finally out of immediate danger, Harry moved back in the front seats and turned the radio off.

'I'm a Puddlemont United fan,' Harry said.

'You're loosers, even someone who doesn't care about Quidditch like myself, know that.' Hermione replied and then glanced at Harry and smirked.

'We need to redo every conversation we had in the past five years.' Harry said and Hermione sighed.

'Six…' she corrected, 'and… I'm an Orthodox,' Hermione added and Harry looked at her and sighed in exasperation.

'I can't believe I actually brought real friends of mine in our wedding.' Harry finally said.

The Hong's Head was never famous about its service, Ron should have thought of that when he decided to have his butterbeer there but now it was too late, with an MMO agent out there and Harry lost for the past hours, the three broomsticks would be too obvious for Hermione Granger to get to him so Ron had decided to play safe and go to a lower profile place.

One moment he was looking at the bar, waiting to give his order and the next moment he jumped on his skin as Harry was sat right before him on the same table.

'Merlin's pants, mate!' Ron said in something between shock, surprise and disdain. Harry looked at his mate calmly.

'Hey you Ron,' Harry replied.

'So you finally got smart and nailed that bloody bitch?' Ron asked but the answer didn't come from Harry.

'This bloody bitch?' Hermione was heard asking by the men's sides, causing Ron to jump on his skin once again. Ron looked at her for a moment in fear, remorse and regret.

'I guess it was only wistful thinking…' Ron said and sighed. 'I'm sorry… nice to meet you Hermione,' Ron said and glared at the woman that stood by the table. Harry spoke this time.

'Ron… focus here, I need your help to tell me what's on now, we've got problems,' Harry said.

'I have problems, normal people have problems, you two are smoked,'

'Maybe,'

'Maybe…? the entire Order is searching for you, probably her own organization too, you're done,'

'And where are you in all this?' Harry asked, wanting to know if Ron would run away once again like he had done before.

'Where I am in all this? I'm dragging my feet this morning, I think you owe me that money for the Quidditch League tickets, anyway…' Ron said and looked at Hermione whose eyes were piercing a hole on his scull while Harry stared at Ron who was abandoning once again his best friend.

'We understand each other, you don't understand, I don't like these looks from you, I've been in his life for a long time,' Ron told Hermione as she was watching her husband's best friend acting like that in a situation as this.

'You won't tell me how I'll look at you, if I want to, I nail your coward ass right this moment,' Hermione retorted as Ron had just pointed his finger at her, Harry looked at her pointedly before he could turn at Ron again.

'Hey Ron, focus, focus on me, the Order, the Organization my parents were in, Sirius was in, they shot my house and they attacked my wife… the Order that was supposed to protect me, so I need to know, how bad is it right now?' Harry asked and Ron sighed.

'OK… if she's working… for the people the rumor has it that she's working for… you're off the reservation, and when that happens, you're off the reservation, no parents and no history counts, so you know how bad is it? You remember the "Sphinx" case, in Egypt?'

'That was you?' Hermione asked Harry in a whisper and Ron huffed.

'Bloody Hell, is that turning you on?' Ron asked Hermione first and then looked at Harry. 'Is she turned on? No, you know what… I don't care, listen to me carefully. According the prophesy and the rest of the shit you brought yourself into, if you separate you have a chance, not a big one but a chance, only You-Know-Who will be your problem, and if he has taken over already, you're just done, forever hiding from him as he will try to take you down.

'But if you remain united… you're smoked, He will be after you, her organization will be after you and of course the Order will be after you, and if you get exposed to muggles, the Aurors and the ministry will be after you, and with all those… you're dead' Ron said and the couple looked at each other.

'What you need to do is find something more valuable than yourselves right now, and that's either the locket that you both missed or if this is back in his hands, you must give them all You-Know-Who's head on a plate…' Ron finally added and the couple sighed and nodded their heads, so the order was against them up to its last member…

Almost an hour later, Hermione was using the floo from a house they got illegally in for Hermione to contact with Fleur. The French woman took all the parchments she had in her possession and gave them to Hermione who didn't took them with her teeth immediately.

'Are you against me too?' Hermione asked with her head stuck in the floo. Fleur shook her head with tears in her eyes and smiled sadly at her friend. 'Then find a way and hide from MMO the soonest, flee the country, go somewhere out of Europe,' Hermione instructed or actually advised her best friend who nodded her head and gave Hermione the envelope.

'Good luck, Cherie!' Fleur said before Hermione could take her head out of the floo and shut the connection.

The envelope contained all the needed data for the couple to catch Draco Malfoy who was nowhere else but in his family's manor. The plan was set perfectly and the couple was ready to strike, Hermione would use the magic from outside and Harry would snatch the bastard that once was his classmate.

Harry sneaked inside the property under all the needed spells while he kept contact with Hermione through the mirrors once Sirius had given him.

'The magic is weaker on your left Harry,' Hermione said through the mirror as Harry held it close but moved on his right as the mudded ground looked suspicious. 'Left Harry! LEFT!' Hermione bossed him around and Harry huffed and looked at her though the mirror.

'Hey, you see where I am? It's all mud and shit, you want me to get stuck in some magical trap covered by mud? And don't talk to me like that, be nicer!' Harry snapped at the small device as he could see his wife's eyes in it.

'Left _please_?' Hermione tried again but Harry ignored her and sneaked inside the manor from the first small door he found before him.

'Harry what are you doing? Wait for my mark, don't move further.' Hermione commanded but as he held the mirror, she could see he moved farther in.

'Unable all the system of illuminating charms when I tell you,' Harry ordered back 'Kill the lights' he said a moment later and Hermione tried to get in position and cast the charm, she did a moment later than she should and at that moment Harry saw a guard before him. 'Not now! Turn them back on! NOW!' Hermione could hear the spells being fired through the mirror and her heart raced as she tried to reverse the spell.

'Shut up I am trying,' she said and she finally did it but it was too late as she could only hear explosives charms, screams and even some unforgivables.

Ten minutes later, Harry was moving out of the property with a bound Draco Malfoy thrown on his shoulder inside a bag. The couple had stolen a minivan from muggle London and Harry loaded the pureblood man in the back of it, he was harmless but Harry gave him a strong punch… just to vent...

'You couldn't possibly wait for me my mark, right? Hermione asked as she drove the van.

'It took you too long and I was exposed.'

'We had a plan,'

'The plan was flawed,'

'The plan was not flawed, Harry, you're too hot headed to do a mission right.'

'Bossy…'

'Organized…' Hermione corrected his words.

'Hermione… the job is supposed to be about instinct.' Harry said.

'Your instincts activated every ward in the mansion and some out of it…' Hermione retorted but Harry interrupted her.

'My instincts got the job done, but it had to be Hermione's show right?' he said but this time Hermione cut in.

'No, it had to be Harry's show, like in Christmas, like in your third year and the Triwizard in the fourth, in case you think I don't know about your stupidity back then, like with my mother's birthday!'

'Your _FAKE_ mother's birthday!' Harry cut in again as he heard her blaming him.

'It doesn't matter, point is, you always break the team first.' Hermione said.

'You don't want a team, you want a bunch of servants, I'm not a houself,' Harry replied and Hermione sighed.

'I want someone I can count on and If you were a houself you'd be more respectful and I would be fighting for your rights. 'Hermione retorted and Harry grinned as he had heard about her thing with that SPEW.

'Oh the infamous SPEW,' Harry said and Hermione glared at him.

'You have a problem with that?' she asked and he shook his head but he decided to bring back their subject.

'Hermione… there is no air around you anymore…' Harry tried calmer.

'Oh what is that supposed to mean?' Hermione asked offended.

'It means no mistakes, no room for mistakes at all, no spontaneity, who can answer to that?' Harry wondered but Hermione got even more offended as the obsession with control was one of her weakest spots, she knew.

'Well you don't have to, because this is not even a true marriage!' Hermione snapped and Harry only looked at her as he realized he hit a soft spot. Silence followed only for a moment.

'Who Are You People?' Draco Malfoy's voice was heard, full of wonder and shock, breaking the silence.

'SHUT UP!' they both shouted and that was the last time any of them spoke until they reached a small motel in the highway that led to London.

Half an hour later, Draco Malfoy was panting on the sofa as the first punches had started.

'OK, Malfoy…' Harry said, 'you witnessed a moment of personal tension between me and the lady but don't take that as a sign of weakness, that would be a mistake,' Harry said Draco smirked at the couple as he looked between them, Hermione was sat impatiently on the edge of the bed, drumming her fingers on the nightstand while Draco was tight on a chair and Harry was sat at the end of the bed. 'There are three options, number a, you talk, there is no more pain to my disdain and we're done…' Harry stopped as he looked at Hermione whose fingers on the top of the furniture drove him crazy along the headache that had started to build up. 'Honey… please… you stop this?' Harry asked and Hermione finally stopped and looked at him exasperated.

'Wrap it up…' she whispered in anger and Harry sighed.

'All this gives mixed messages to the victim…' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded her head, hoping that obeying at his wishes would finally have the job done. 'OK where was I? Harry asked.

'Option b,' Draco suggested.

'Shut up, option b: you don't talk … you remember that Sectusembra in sixth year? I still work it as a charm… and option c: I don't want to get into detail but the thing is, you die,' Harry said and Draco made a small face of dislike as he thought about it.

'Malfoy… you probably remember I was an impatient person… still am… the lady here is as impatient.' Harry said as he gestured between himself and his wife. Malfoy nodded.

'OK… can I have a glass of water or elf wine or- OOUWWWCH!' Draco screamed as Hermione lost it the moment he didn't answer as she wished for, she stood up, gripped and tore the phone that was on the nightstand and smashed it on Malfoy's head with all her strength. 'Bloody Mudblood!' Draco cursed and Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock as he too widened his eyes before he could look at them, this shouldn't have slipped.

'What did you call me?' Hermione asked as she tossed the phone away and gripped Malfoy from the collar of his robes, the blond man laughed almost hysterically.

'You thought the Grangers were magical? Your biological parents were filthy muggles, when the prophesy was made, the Dark Lord made sure to kill them but instead of killing you too, he decided to exploit the prophesy's words and raise you through some of his subjects… my aunt and uncle did a good job I guess, for two purebloods to raise a Mudblood and not torture her every day…' Malfoy said as the couple was still looking at him in shock, Hermione was actually looking at him in horror.

'You mean that…' Hermione stammered and Harry put a hand on her back.

'I mean that Bellatrix and Rodolfous Lestrange, under the identities of your true parents, Edward and Jane Granger, they raised you after the Lord's commands, they faked their own deaths in 1994 because they were needed in the War, the stories about them being in Azkaban were all lies of the ministry of Magic to cover things up when the scarhead here made it to damage the Dark Lord in 1981, there was no break out in 1994 from Azkaban, these Death Eaters were moved from France to Britain and somehow the Ministry had to cover all this up, they had escaped Azkaban a few weeks after their trials and had ran to France where you were a little child needed to be raised as the Lord had ordered them to raise you. Isn't a curious thing that you never learnt a lot of things about the final battle? Because they didn't want you to learn that Bellatrix and the rest were there.' Draco said and Hermione was frozen in place just like Harry was by her side.

'You mean that the MMO is actually Voldemort's Death Eaters?' Hermione asked and Malfoy smirked.

'Did you never noticed that the MMO couldn't capture "evil wizards" when the Order did? The MMO usually caught people that were from MMO as not to look suspicious…' Draco replied and Hermione finally released his robes and straighten up, her eyes were still full of horror as she looked at Harry.

'But why would he have me in MMO?' Hermione wondered and Draco huffed.

'I had heard you were smarter than this, the prophesy is clear about you two, the Lord wanted you to kill each other so you'd be destroying your chances by yourselves, while you tried to tear each other apart… the Dark Lord made sure to get his hands into the locket. For all those years, he wanted you torn apart and you like the right fools you were, followed the prophesy word by word while he played with it for his own privilege, he didn't want to risk you two meeting in times like 1998, if you, dear Mudblood were in Hogwarts that night, the Lord would had probably died but you weren't and he always knew that, having the Hero here not having the Locket was an added bonus... he just didn't make it to kill him too as to destroy the prophesy's words once and for all. Of course none expected you two to get married but the Lord knew how to use you both and eventually turn you against each other, as I can see you remained united but soon… he will be your equal… ' Draco said and this time Harry snapped out of his stupor.

'He might be lying, Hermione, open your mind to me,' Harry asked and Hermione, still shocked nodded her head and allowed him to use Legilimancy. Harry's stomach turned as he saw the scenes before him.

_A young Hermione was in Paris, by the hand of Rodolphous Lestrange when everyone thought him prisoner in Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange was a bit away from them, looking at her step-daughter with disgust. Of course she'd do anything to please her master, even raise a muggleborn. _

_The scene changed and a young Hermione was in an attic, looking around in a box, she found a small picture of a couple, the woman had bushy dark hair and the man had short curly hair, they both had brown eyes. Little Hermione tried to hide the picture the moment Bellatrix got inside the attic, searching for the child. She immediately snatched the picture from the little Hermione, slapped her across the face and then burnt the picture before the little girl's eyes with her wand while she screamed that the Cruciatus would make the slaps look like tickling the next time... _

_Hermione as a young lady was standing before two tombs with the names Edward and Jane Granger, Beloved Parents and Friends, their year of death was in 1994… _

'Your foster parents were the Lestranges…' Harry whispered in shock as he finally moved out of her head, he had seen with his own eyes the supposedly imprisoned Lestrange being Hermione's mother. Hermione's eyes were full of tears and she finally broke down as the truth hit her at full force, her entire life was a lie, not just her marriage, not just her life as an agent, she was living a lie ever since she was a baby.

'I thought… I thought they took me as their child because Voldemort killed my parents, I had no idea he was behind this as well….' Hermione stammered as Harry held her in his arms, his blood was boiling and the headache that had started a few minutes before was now thudding and a reason to feel dizzy.

'Why you're saying all this now? Why you're breaking your cover?' Harry asked as he looked at the bound Malfoy who smirked again and looked out of the window for a moment before he could look back at Potter.

'Because Potter, tonight is a full moon, and as you may remember, the night of the TriWizard, the night of his second rebirth, we had a full moon too, I'm sure you still remember the bright moonlight shining across the gravestones… Tonight… he is going to be reborn once again by Dolohov's help this time, thanks to his Locket…'

And at right that moment, Harry felt his scar inflicting such pain on him that his legs gave out and he knelt on the floor still with Hermione crying in his arms, surprised following him as in blind panic she started asking what was wrong, Harry Potter hadn't felt such pain ever since he had faced Voldemort in flesh at the Hogwarts Battle of 1998…

* * *

OOOOO ok a cliffy, and oooh Hermione's foster parents were the lestranges and then we thought about harry's awful childhood... can you imagine how she was treated in their hands? poor hermione and OOO voldie is probably back? oh yeah he is reborn guys! and he's after the couple here and i just ENJOYED the moment hermione smashed the phone on Draco's head : P

soo what u think of the chapie guys? we had a fluffy morning, many answers to questions, ron not helping again! harry singing Spice Girls :P lol a lot of action with the cars and the revelation of the truth, voldemort is a sneaky, smart manipulative bastard!

sooo waiting for reviews, you know the deal, reviews=the next chapie with the BATTLE!

p.s. sorry for some misspelled names of characters but OF COURSE it's 03.06 am! lol

CP09


	8. Death Dance

_Hello guys! another quick update, it'd be quicker but my mom finally visited and we hit all the awesome spots here in Athens and my mind was on shopping and my mom's care after months on my own :P so yeah, it was time for money and good food i guess hehe_

HUGE thanks for your reviews, i'm so glad you like the story and that you liked hr's background

here is the chapie of the battle, **the next one will be the last so hold on tight **for the next update **and THEN we're going to start the new story for harry and hermione :D** oh i'm so excited, i'll try to have the **trailer **ready by the time the epilogue here will be up so you can check out the new installment **stay tuned guys!**

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Death Dance_

'HARRY!' Hermione cried out as her husband fell on his knees, taking her with him as he clutched at his forehead in suffering. Hermione, even in tears and shock of what had been revealed about her entire life, tried to help her husband the best she could. 'Please talk to me!' she begged Harry who was grunting and hissing in pain.

'He's back! Voldemort is back! He must be near…' Harry made it to grunt out as he felt his scull in such pain as if it was about to split in two. Hermione's eyes widened, if Harry could feel such pain then the locket was back in His hands and he was being reborn, that meant Harry was going to have that connection with Voldemort again. Draco Malfoy's hysterical laugh that reminded her of Bellatrix made Hermione shot up from her embrace with Harry, grip the phone again and smash it once more on Draco's head, this time leaving him unconscious. She needed to deal with her banes and having the idiot around drove her crazy. She moved close to Harry again who was gasping on his knees, she knelt down beside him and tried to help him on his feet.

Harry had forgotten how much pain he could feel when Voldemort was around, it'd been more than ten years ever since the Hogwarts Battle and now he felt the pain as if for the first time. He tried to focus however as the last thing he needed was for Voldemort to find out where they were through the connection that was restored, and haunt them down immediately.

'He's back, Hermione,' Harry whispered again as Hermione helped him on the bed and knelt before him and between his legs again, her hands around him as he tried to focus through the pain, they needed a plan immediately. She nodded her head and tried to clean her mind from all the other thoughts as she needed to think of some tactic, some plan, it was them against everyone in particular and the odds just seemed too bad right now.

'You still can leave for Egypt or something and I can go to Colombia,' Hermione whispered as she tried to think of something to hold on for them to remain there, their love for each other was the main reason but she was afraid they'd both die trying to make it. Harry paused and looked at her through eyes fogged from pain.

'I say we stay and finish this thing, even if we leave, he'll chase us like dogs, forever, until we'll be found dead in a river like Karkarof… but if we stay and fight for our crap marriage… we might can do it, I'm a mess and you're a disaster but I say we stay and fight because if we run now we'll always be running….' Harry said in anger, he didn't want her to think like that, they were supposed to be united, married for fuck's sake. When Hermione looked at him with as pained eyes, all the anger evaporated. 'The prophesy says we can make it,' Harry added in a softer voice.

'The prophesy also says that we're capable of awful things while united and that only separated we can be safe from each other… should I be settled?' Hermione snapped the question even if she didn't want to sound like that. 'I…my life was a lie for all this time, he used me and I should be the one to jump first and kill him, with you right next to me as he killed your parents and friends but… I can't afford see him killing you too, I don't care about myself, I feel smoked already, maybe your friend Ron was right… we're off the reservation.' Hermione sad softly and lowered her head but Harry took her chin gently and forced her to look at him again.

'Something wasn't a lie…. I loved you and I still do, more than ever before, less than in the future… if there is such a bloody thing…' Harry said honestly and more tears gathered in Hermione's eyes as she looked deep in his eyes. 'On or off the reservation, we've been fooled and tricked by them and now they are against us… no big surprise considering the betrayal.' Harry added and Hermione sighed. 'If you think we shouldn't fight for us, lets fight him for our parents' memories, or die trying,' Harry said but this time Hermione spoke.

'I want to fight for us Harry, I just don't want to see you dead, I won't be able to take that blow, I – I… The prophesy talks about us destroying each other and we both know if we have to fight him we need the hallows, powerful things we might not be able to stop from consuming us,' Hermione said and her voice broke again, that darn prophesy and all the things that included along Harry and Voldemort's prophesy and Harry having that connection with that monster… probably because a part of him was inside her husband drove her nuts.

'One bane at the time, Hermione,' Harry tried to comfort her, he had used the Hallows, he knew their power, their addictive nature, but he hoped that he could do it once again, especially now with her by his side, they had a small chance to make it and he was willing to exploit it.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, the past hours were the most honest of her life, she had opened up to him and he had done the same with her, and even if things right now seemed awful, she was willing to take a chance and demand more honest hours and days and months and years with her husband, even if the price was to die by his side…

'Lets do it,' Hermione finally said and Harry smiled at her weakly as the pain in his forehead increased again.

'He's mad, he's so mad,' Harry said and Hermione sighed, the man who had used her, who had killed her parents and had doomed her in a life with two people that were anything but fit to raise a child, her blood boiled in anger.

'We need the hallows, where are they?' Hermione asked and Harry this time smiled slightly. As far as she knew the Wand was in Hogwarts' grounds, in Dumbledure's tomb and the stone inside the lake, that's what rumors were about all these years. Harry took his wand and after a complicated movement Hermione wasn't sure she had seen before the wand conjured a small box out of thin air. Harry opened it before her, it could have fitted a ring or something as small but as Hermione looked inside she gasped when she saw a tiny wand, thin as a tooth stick, a tiny ring and a little piece of fabric. Hermione looked at Harry in wonder.

'Inside my wand, a Sumerian spell for objects being hidden inside other objects…' Harry explained at his wife's bewildered face and raised eyebrows.

'You have been carrying the _Hallows_ inside your wand for all these _years_?' Hermione asked in shock.

'Well, we wanted the rumors to spread about Hogwarts as to disorient any Voldemort wannabes and Tom himself but I couldn't think of any other place to hide such things than my own wand, a wand that works only for me and is unapproachable to Voldemort because of the _Priori Incantatem _that takes place when our wands are active against each other…' Harry said as he rubbed his temple, he wished she knew what the Incantatem was or they would waste more time for him to explain, since she nodded he smiled slightly, she was a clever witch.

'I have to admit that's really bright,' Hermione said and Harry grinned this time, even in desperate times like this, they had the way to praise and support each other. 'So we fight as more as we can until we fall dead?' Hermione asked this time and Harry sobered.

'Have you heard of the Death Dance?' he asked her softly and Hermione sighed and nodded, it was probably their only chance.

'Two fighters bound by blood, some prophesy or marriage bounds, united can create a shield of power that will allow them to fight as one being, their senses increase and sharpen, their power levels are getting higher, their magic stronger, as long as they've cast the bounding spell to make the shield.' Hermione answered as if she was answering a teaching question about old families in power that made such spells to save themselves by other families of power.

'We're bound by the prophesy but our marriage bounds were Muggle and we're not blood related, just give me your hand,' Harry said and Hermione did as she was told, knowing what was to follow. Harry pointed his wand at his palm first, the spell breaking his skin in a small wound that started bleeding, he did the same to Hermione's palm. The two grasped their hands together, Harry pointed his wand five times on their hands and soon points of light became bounds that got tightly around their palms with the blood dripping from between. Harry moved closer and kissed Hermione on the lips, tapping once at her heart and once at his own, they both felt the power increasing inside them until they gasped and broke the kiss, ending the spell of binding at the same time, now they could perform the Death Dance.

The couple stared at each other's eyes for a moment before they could unclasp their hands and wrap them around each other even still bleeding and open, the decision was made and they weren't backing down now with the Order, the Death Eaters and their Lord in their wake…

Most people wouldn't believe that the final battle between the Potters and Voldemort would take place in a shopping center in the highway out of London, the Hogwarts School, Hogsmeade or even the Ministry were some of the places people expected to "host" the battle. But as the couple had no other choice but to abandon the motel and try not to be in the open of the highway, the shopping store seemed the best choice for a battle, full of shelves and corridors, they'd have the time to hide and execute a lot of people while the will be covered by the place and each other.

The Order was right there first, bursting inside the motel and trying to find them, they had made it to escape by some moments but soon the Order understood where they were heading to and soon were getting inside the huge building.

'That's a really good store,' Harry whispered as the two moved inside after breaking in and they moved close to the kitchen equipment as to get ready with their muggle guns and wands, the ring had remained shrunk, like the cloak but the Elder wand was now in Harry's hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's words as they could both hear the apparition sounds from outside and inside the building, her eyes fell on two dolls in a set of a kitchen, the classic happy housewife and the husband who was getting inside from job with a rose in his hand… _classic life my ass_ she thought as she glared at the dolls that represent the past of her marriage right before her eyes.

They needed to be quiet as to destroy as many without revealing their actual spot through the building so they didn't fire spells the moment a wizard apparated close to them and was ready to attack them, they did so first, having him down in moments and stealing the potions he had at the ready.

They moved on, through the corridors taking by surprise a couple more enemies, with Harry striking them with a huge pliers, as he moved, he knocked a floor lamp and Hermione gasped as it would cause havoc while smashing on the floor but Harry had the time to stop it with his foot and place it down gently, after that he waved the pliers in victory with his tongue out, making his wife laugh quietly. They took the potions from their fallen enemies and moved on.

As they moved on, striking enemies from behind and petrifying them with silent spells, they kept on, Harry circled himself with the wands in his hands but as he did so his right fist knocked a tower of cans of paint, causing a huge noise of metal colliding on the wooden floor, Hermione gasped and hissed at Harry.

'Jesus, Harry…!' she glared at him.

'I didn't touch a thing!' Harry whispered apologetically.

'Yes you did!' Hermione retorted but the quarrel couldn't be continued as the first curses and spells were sent towards them with force from different directions and the couple ducked and started moving away, all the while firing spells and throwing fire and explosive potions until they got inside the elevator that led them to the next floor, the two remained there, heaving breaths with potions and wands at the ready while the ridiculous music of the elevator played in the background. Soon the doors were opening again.

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Expulso!'_

'_Deprimo!'_

'_Protego!' _

The couple retreated back inside the elevator as the Order people were more and they needed for them to spread around the building. The couple remained in silence again, huffing and breathing hard as the adrenaline rushed inside their veins and their hearts raced.

'Darn, this trip to Colombia suddenly seems very good now, isn't it?' Harry wondered in a soft voice as he glanced at Hermione's face, he hadn't expected to see the entire order against him, maybe a small piece of him hoped they wouldn't be such jerks to fight _him_ of all people, yet he was wrong and now he could feel the fear of which Hermione had talked about before, he wouldn't make it if he saw her falling.

'Naah, it rains a lot this time of the year,' Hermione said in an equal whisper and Harry looked at her for a long moment. 'There is no other place I'd rather be…than here, with you…' Hermione added and they smiled slightly at each other, they needed to remain focused. 'Shut up…' she added as they both knew if they said something more now, they'd turn into puddles.

The doors opened again and the onslaught continued, soon the glass ceiling was shattering and black smoke consumed the atmosphere for a few moments as Death Eaters got inside the field and started fighting with the Order, it'd be odd as the Death Eaters didn't try to attack Harry and Hermione but the Potters knew that this was probably Voldemort's orders, he wanted to finish them just like they wanted to finish him.

The Potters kept firing spells through the battle that suddenly wasn't about them but who was going to survive to kill them later and soon everyone was in a blur of smoke, shattered pieces of various materials, dust, flashes of spells and screams of furry. Old enemies, new opponents, former friends and people responsible for deaths of beloved ones were fighting and even if the battle lacked the participation of non-human creatures since everything had been decided and executed so quickly that night, the air cracked in the heavy magic and emotions contained in it.

Harry made sure to cover his wife, just like Hermione did with him, if they used the Death Dance now, they wouldn't last long and Voldemort seemed nowhere to be seen yet, they needed to use that combination of magic, people and death as a last weapon, they still needed the element of surprise and they certainly needed to remain alive to the end.

The battle went on and on with the Potters killing Order members that were uncovered by Death Eaters, in a way helping the dark side but then killing Death Eaters that too, tried to fight with the rest. Under other circumstances Harry would feel like the greatest traitor to be killing Order members but the lines had been redrawn and the situation was kill or be killed for all of them.

For a moment the couple parted by two feet and then Harry's heart skipped beats as he heard Hermione screaming in endless pain from behind him, he had heard such kind of screams, from his own lips back in fourth year when Voldemort had used the Cruciatus on him. He spun around, trying to find the person that inflicted on his wife such pain and he felt like exploding the moment he saw Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand at Hermione's convulsing form on the floor, the brunette seemed as if she had been waiting for this for a long time.

'CONFRINGO!' Harry bellowed as he pointed his Phoenix wand at the Death Eater, the spell missed her for an inch as she moved to her left, yet it affected her as the explosion sent her a couple feet away on her back. Hermione's screams stopped and the young witch remained on the floor gasping and weak as Harry rushed close to help her.

'Hello _mother,'_ Hermione said in a broken and harsh voice as she stood on her feet with difficulty, just like Bellatrix because of the spell and her age.

'Granger,' Bellatrix spat as she looked viciously at the younger woman.

'And proud of it,' Hermione retorted at the woman who had made sure her childhood was a living Hell.

'I thought I raised you to have a better taste in men than the Halfblood bastard.' Bellatrix said as she looked at the couple.

'Considering your husband and Lord… allow me to decline your taste in men…' Hermione spat back and Bellatrixe's eyes filled with furry as she pointed her wand again but Harry was faster and Stupefied the darn witch who was sent flying more feet down the corridor unconscious this time.

The couple didn't have time to deal with the witch that was out as Harry's forehead felt like being burnt again and Hermione that until then was held by her husband now held him in her own arms as Harry tried not to collapse in pain.

'Potters,' the airy, cold voice was heard from behind them and the couple turned around and looked at Him, the reason they both didn't have parents, they didn't have decent lives, the reason of the prophesies, the reason of them actually being there tonight, holding each other before him.

'Tom,' Harry acknowledged his all time enemy as Hermione just stared at the man who had taken all her life from her hands. His red eyes flashed in anger at the sound of his actual name but he knew how to retort.

'Dear Hermione…' the hissing voice said and the couple felt a shiver down their spines. 'Harry… I have to admit, even after the battle at Hogwarts, you still made all the wrong choices… marrying to the woman that is going to be your downfall… like you will be hers, if of course you can make it and conquer the greatest wizard of all time.' Voldemort said with an inhuman smirk.

'_Dumbledore_ is dead but even if he was alive we wouldn't have a reason in the world to fight him so I'm sure we can win anyone below the greatest wizard of all time…' Harry spat back and this time Voldemort's smirk wavered.

'It was a pleasure to see you together, both destroyed by me, I still remember the fear in your parents' faces while I cast the killing curse on each of them… but it's ok, a pureblood married to a Mudblood, the Mudblood herself and two filthy muggles are no great casualties, just like you, Harry… you could have done better for a wife than a Mudblood like your mother,' Voldemort shot back and the trio didn't need more small talk. Voldemort vanished for a moment and they had the time to grasp hands, get in position and perform the spell.

Their backs touched, the hand that held each other clasped the Elder wand as well while their free hands raised the shield before them while the battle went on around them, thought exhausted and spent, they were going to give their best.

Voldemort showed up right before them but the shield worked and sent him flying away, he recoiled midair and advanced again with a fire spell that circled the shield in a ring but Harry used a water spell to break it, Hermione at the same time sent an injuring curse at the evil wizard who apparated again before he could even land on his feet.

The two remained close but soon they felt their shield shaking and wavering, Harry spun Hermione around, as if they were dancing and she circled herself holding his hand and the Wand until she stood before him, they held both their free hands and their wands touched, causing the shield to get strong again and a glow to erupt, coaxing a holler of furry as they made it to ban him from the shield that he tried to penetrate in his immaterial form.

The couple moved back in their previous position and the moment Voldemort showed up again it was time for them to advance on him.

The shield remained around them as they walked closer to him and he waited with his wand pointing straight at them. The battle around was raging on but the trio was dedicated in their own - life or death- fight. Both Harry and Voldemort raised their wands, read to execute the prophesy they had in common, the Avadas collided with each other and the two men groaned in pain and effort as the connection between the wands created the Phoenix web outside the Potter's shield that never wavered thanks to Hermione who was still grasping at her husband's hand for dear life.

Harry felt his scar in enormous pain but he wasn't sure what was still keeping him on his feet, maybe his will to finish the snake like bastard before him, maybe his connection with Hermione, maybe her words before about being there than anywhere else, maybe his own will to fight for his wife and their only chance, maybe a little bit of all, thing was, he had never felt such pain before in his life as both the Death Dance and the Priori Incantatem along Voldemort's part inside him made his body feel like exploding into million pieces.

Hermione gasped and almost left his hand the moment she saw her husband rising a few inches from the ground, all the while his body stretching like a bow, a moment later, from his own flesh and clothes a black smoke moved out of him as if something sucked it out of his very flesh. The black thing bounced against the Potters' shield and Hermione knew Harry Potter was no longer the Horcrux that held him bound with their nemesis. Soon the black smoke was making it to move out of the shield of light the Potters had created and rushed close and inside its main piece. Voldemort inhaled deeply while Harry was still struggling to hold the connection both with his wife and his enemy at the same time while the breaking point neared his end.

Hermione rushed closer to Harry, holding tighter the Elder Wand with her other hand while she grasped the fist that held the phoenix wand as to help him with her own magic. The connection seemed to get stronger as she used her own power through her husband's wand and soon, since they functioned as one being the couple made it to turn the breaking point closer and closer to the other end of the connection, where Voldemort was struggling to stop them even thoughy stronger with the final piece of his soul back in place.

The moment the breaking point hit Voldemort's wand, Hermione found the chance to finish this once and for all through the Elder Wand while their enemy struggled with the wand connection. She helped the weak by then Harry to point the Elder wand at Voldemort's direction, if the powerful Hallow along their own connection couldn't take down the madman before them then nothing could ever do it.

The Phoenix web disappeared in a moment and with it the faint sound of a Phoenix's cry the moment the lifeless body of Tom Riddle's fell on the cold ground while Hermione was setting down her semi-conscious husband, they both bled in various spots of their skins and drops of blood had escaped their nostrils because of the sheer power that had rushed through their united bodies. Hermione knelt next to her husband as he remained flat on his back and smiled faintly up at her with eyes unfocused.

The rest of the battle had been over around them but Hermione only cared about the slipping man before her, they had made it to kill Voldemort but Hermione feared that the price was too great for her to afford as her husband touched her face with his weak palm.

'I love you, I wanted to tell you that ever since the elevator,' Harry gasped and Hermione's tears fell freely down her cheeks as she started casting strengthening and healing spells on him.

'Shut up, just shut up and you'll tell me in awhile, when you're fine,' Hermione said though her tears as she tried to focus but his hand kept her distracted while his eyes begged for her attention.

'I just thought you should know now…' Harry said and Hermione sobbed, cast a couple more powerful healing spells and then hugged him tightly even with her arms trebling in exhaustion and pain from the Cruciatus and the battle she had suffered. She rained his face in kisses as they remained hugged in the destroyed store before she could whine in fear and grip the Elder Wand, determined to save him as his eyes slowly drifted closed…

* * *

OOOH poor Harry and poor Hermione! what u think guys? i want to know! what u think of their struggling to save their marriage before the battle and what about the battle itself of course, i think the hermione-bella-taste in men moment was a nice one wasn't it? and then the battle with Voldemort, one of the most satisfying for my writing may I say, it felt better than that suicide Voldie had in DH with the Expeliamus and the Kedavra *facepalm*...

WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS, LOVE AND OPINION!

any errors hopefully will be forgiven as OF COURSE it's 03.28 am : P

CP09


	9. Ask Us the Ten Question

_OOOK guys here is the EPILOGUE of Mr and Mrs Black, and with this chapie **I am reaching 1.000.000 words total according the User Stats of the FF**, wow i cannot believe it and most of them are about hhr, i still remember my first ever fic here and now we reached 1m, and i say we because i would have no reason to do such effort without your love and reviews :) so this story is dedicated to all of you guys, thank you_

_with no further babbling..._

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

Chapter Nine – The Ten Question _

_2017_

The place could be at the end of the world, at the very edge of it, where only sea could keep up until the end of the horizon. The waves crushed against the rocky edge of the area, the house built close to that edge, the sun that had just started to rise was coloring everything in the colors of dawn.

The cottage's front door opened slowly and a woman moved out in her gown, walking through the front and getting closer to the edge of the cliff, there was nothing else but the house and the cliff with the sea right after it, the morning wind blew on her rich hair and she closed her eyes as the first sunrays caressed her skin.

She stood a couple of feet from the cliff's edge as not to get dizzy, the spells would keep her safe from a possible fall yet she had stopped feeling dizzy for other reasons in the past weeks and she quiet enjoyed it. She looked far in the horizon, where a team of birds were abandoning their summer home as the winter approached, even if this day was cloudless in the Scottish sky, the winter was starting and Hermione could only smile at the chance as she inhaled the clear salty wind.

The door opened again and a man in a shirt and slacks moved out of the house as well, two mugs with hot liquid in his hands, he smiled as the wind blew in his own messy hair and the memory of being on a broomstick made him grin, he loved his house for many reasons and one of them was the feeling the wind up there gave him every time he moved out of the building, as if he was flying. He approached the woman before him, hugged her with his arms wrapping around her after she took one of the mugs and his lips pressed on her shoulder right before she could turn her head and kiss his lips.

'It's so peaceful,' Hermione said in a soft voice and her husband smiled and kissed the side of her head as the two gazed at the horizon before them.

It had been six years ever since the fight out of London and Voldemort's downfall, Hermione had achieved to save Harry and take him from there. Ever since the couple made it to keep the slightest contact with the Wizarding world, with only Fleur left as their friend and each other for support and love, it wasn't too difficult after the few first months of the ministries and the newspapers searching.

Now the Potters kept themselves out of the Wizarding community and spent a lot of time in Scotland, where their new mansion was located, up to that cliff. They had a lot of proposes for work and employment, they were very valuable after all with all the things they knew about the remaining Order members and the Death Eaters that had survived that night in the store, but the Potters had refused to work for the ministry, the aurors and any other kind of organization and team, they had enough from everyone and their only concern was to protect each other from all of them.

The thought of completely abandoning the Wizarding World had crossed their minds more than once in the weeks that followed the battle but soon Hermione was learning news that kept them bound with their magical roots.

Little Lily and little Jane Potter arrived in the world ten months after the end of the battle, making their parents keep their connection to the Wizarding world as eventually, their kids would need to attend Hogwarts and live a normal life with their magical nature. The couple had been scared to death about the prophesy and how they would make it not to take the wrong path, it'd be devastating not only for them but also for their precious daughters with the emerald and the chocolate brown eyes.

That was the main reason the Resurrection Stone now laid in the bottom of the ocean, somewhere before the cliff and the Elder Wand was broken by the couple and burnt in a fire that lasted seven entire weeks. Only the cloak remained in Harry's possession as it held emotional meaning to him.

The couple and their daughters rarely made an appearance in the community but the couple made sure their children would be socially capable by having them visiting the village close to the cliff and London in a few occasions via apparition.

Harry took a sip from his coffee and smiled at Hermione whose eyes drifted close as she enjoyed her tea, his free hand caressed the little lump before her and kissed her neck this time, softly and tenderly, taking care of the small bruise he had caused the night before, after their daughters had fallen asleep.

'She likes tea, I think,' Hermione said softly as she leaned on her husband's front as he held her close to him and Harry grinned and caressed her belly again, another daughter, he didn't mind, as long as she was healthy like her sisters, he could have all the daughters of the world, after all, little bossy versions of his wife with the same gentle smile and perky little nose was all he ever wanted.

'We need a name for her,' Harry whispered close to his wife's ear and she smiled.

'Anything in mind for our third girl? Giving our mothers' name to our twins was an excellent idea but now it's time to put our brains to work,' Hermione said and Harry chuckled, their little girls had taken their dead grandmothers' names as to honor their sacrifices for the children they never got to raise.

'What about Alice?' Harry offered and Hermione glanced at him. 'It's Greek like yours, means noble and truthful, she can be our little Alice in Wonderland, literally if you consider the Wizarding world,' Harry added and Hermione chuckled and caressed her belly above his hand and her gown.

'You've been researching baby names again?' she asked and Harry grinned, blushed and nodded. 'Alice Potter,' Hermione vocalized the full name and Harry grinned. 'Lily, Jane and Alice,' Hermione added and then smiled. 'I like it,' she finally said and Harry grinned and kissed her lips as the couple fell in comfortable silence again, enjoying only the sound of the thundering waves down below the cliff end.

'We have to go to the therapist and then to your healer.' Harry said after awhile and Hermione groaned but nodded her head as they both stood barefoot before the sun that rose higher and higher in the sky.

They weren't sure why they had set an appointment with the annoying muggle after all this time, they were surprised he still remembered them since they had visited once in common and once respectively on their own, yet they had decided to go, reflect on their relationship through someone else, someone who was supposed to have a diploma on reflecting at relationships and being paid ninety pounds per hour for it...

'Besides, Fleur wants to see her Goddaughters.' Harry added and Hermione drank more of her tea and nodded her head. Right that moment the door of the house opened again and two little girls ran out of it, one with long messy, black hair and the other with long bushy brown hair, their eyes sparkled with the sunlight caressing them as they rushed close to their parents who broke the hug and opened their arms for their little twins that fell in the hugs happily.

The floo was the best way of transportation for the family of four with Hermione expecting. Fleur in her house, waiting for them and hugging the little squealing girls that hugged their only relative with love.

'We should go to France for Christmas, see my sister Gaby and her new baby, she'll love you girls,' Fleur said and the girls clapped and looked at their parents who only smiled.

'We can leave them here for a few hours right?' Hermione asked and Fleur grinned.

'I will make sure they'll be fine,' Fleur said as she hugged her best friend and caressed her four and a half month belly. 'How's my next Goddaughter?' Fleur asked and Hermione smirked.

'Kicking and tossing like an unhappy spirit since my womb is smaller than she hoped for it to be.' Hermione said and Fleur smirked as well.

'That or someone is tiring you in the nights….' She added and Harry grinned as Fleur's eyes fell on the bruise on Hermione's neck as the brunette blushed.

'Oh hush,' Hermione only said and Fleur laughed.

'So what progress have you made in the past six years? Seeing you together must mean something…' the therapist said, an hour later, as he looked at the couple before him on the armchairs, they were not tensed and the fake smiles were finally gone, now they seemed like a couple that had just met or something and not married for twelve years. The doctor would swear the man's eyes were honey colored and not green but he was probably mistaken, he also couldn't remember the lightning shaped scar on his forehead but a lot of things can change in six years…

'Uhm we're doing alright, aren't we?' Harry said as he looked at his wife who looked back at him with her finger playing with her lips. 'We have two girls and another on the way and we're doing fine… of course, I'm not gonna lie… they're times that I want to…' Harry added and showed with his hands a straggling gesture 'Kill her,' he said and Hermione spoke right then.

'Likewise,' she said in a lovely voice and he grinned.

'But I couldn't take the shot…' Harry said as he grinned back at his wife, ever since the battle and their victory, they enjoyed every moment with each other, no matter where they were or why, they made sure they were each other's center of attention.

'That's a good sign, sometimes you have to battle it through…' the therapist said and the couple looked at him oddly.

'Battle it through, you have _no idea_ how literal you're there, doctor,' Harry murmured and Hermione grinned.

'That's marriage, right?' Hermione asked for confirmation and the therapist nodded. 'Oh we moved in a new house, ever since the girls' birth we needed more space and the old house felt like it wasn't the right place for them to live.' Hermione added.

'So we blew it.' Harry said and Hermione smirked this time, for the doctor before them it was just a way of speaking, for themselves, it was the pure truth.

'I see, well it's good you are able to make changes together, it helps you involve as individuals and it makes the marriage work.' The oblivious therapist said and the couple nodded.

'So far,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him bewildered.

'So far? What is that supposed to mean?' she asked with a laugh, what else could happen for them to fight and stay together?

'I'm just leaving space for the unknown, you said it yourself, happy endings are only stories that haven't finished yet,' Harry said defensively and Hermione looked deep into his eyes with the smile still on her face. They had been through hell and they knew everything could change in a single blink of the eye, they were accustomed to such changes, one day they were pretending, the next they were learning they were sworn enemies and the day after it they were fighting against their greatest enemy in common.

'So far…' Hermione finally said and shook her head with the smile still on, she would never, ever allow anyone or anything to ruin their lives again, they were way past that time.

'You feel that your relationship style is now more-' the therapist had started to say while Hermione looked at him with a confused face and Harry was scratching the back of his head and eventually interrupted the upcoming hard-to-comprehend-let-alone-answer question.

'Ask us the sex question,' Harry cut in and Hermione's confused face turned into one of light warning.

'Harry…' a slightly blushed Hermione only said in a whisper as the therapist had frozen.

'Uhm, erm, well…' the therapist stammered as the man before him had floored him.

Harry only grinned and opened his palms to show all ten fingers, before he could mouth the magic number…

'_Ten…'

* * *

_

Ok i wanted a combination of the therapist finale and the alternative finale you might have seen in youtube and the dvd but i wanted an explanation about what they've done in the past six years so there you have it... TEN! hahaha what u think of it guys? was it satisfying? i know it was kinda small but i wanted it short and cute like the end of the movie with no much babbling about details and stuff and awww twins! girl twins! and another baby girl! i have named their daughter rosalie in the wasted op so i had to have an Alice here too haha YES i like twilight hahahaha

**SOON the new story will be starting with its first chapie, its banner AND a trailer so alert me as an author (if you have alerted me already you're ok) and you will soon be reading my newest story that will keep us company through the winter! **

thanks for following me once again with this story too, your love is all i need to keep up with my 68th story so far :)

love ya all

please review

CP09


End file.
